The One and Only
by TheNemuriHime
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou vivait sa vie de lycéen tranquillement avec un seul objectif : intégrer la meilleure université du Japon. L'amour cela n'effleurait même pas son esprit. Jusqu'à cette nuit où Izuku lui ait venu en aide.
1. Chapitre 1 - Tu vas bien ?

Bonjour et merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont cliqué sur cette histoire! C'est la première fiction que j'ose publier et j'avoue que ça me fait peur X)

Comme vous avez pu le voir le couple principal sera Katsuki X Izuku.

L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif sans alter donc les personnages sont un peu OOC.

Disclaimer : présence de language vulgaire et érotique dans certains chapitres

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 1 - Tu vas bien ?**

– Vous devriez la voir les gars, elle est magnifique, une vraie princesse, trop mignonne, s'exclama joyeusement Kirishima en croquant dans son pain.

Il s'était installé dans la cour du lycée UA avec ses amis pour la pause déjeuner. L'année scolaire venait de commencer et le temps s'était réchauffé, idéal pour manger dehors tout en profitant des rayons du soleil.

– Ta gueule putain !, se lassa Bakugo. Tu nous l'a répété environ 356 fois.

Le cendré leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur son repas. Son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de les soûler lui et Denki. Il avait rencontré une fille à la supérette près de leur lycée un peu avant la rentrée et était complètement sous la charme depuis. Le coup de foudre paraissait-il.

– Mais je vous ai pas dit ce que j'ai appris hier !

– On t'écoute, répondit sans conviction Kaminari.

– Elle s'appelle Ochako Uraraka et elle est dans notre lycée !

Les deux amis semblèrent tout à coup plus intéressés. Si elle était à UA cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un moyen pour la caser avec le rouge et ainsi ils auraient enfin la paix.

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Katsuki suspicieux.

Avec cet abruti il fallait s'attendre à tout.

– Je l'ai vu avec l'uniforme de UA, déclara fièrement Eijiro avec un grand sourire.

– Dans quelle classe elle est ? demanda le jaune sûr que son ami avait fait ses recherches.

– En 1ère B.

– Ah mais elle est dans la même classe que Kyoka !

Kyoka était la petite amie de Denki. Ces deux là étaient très différents mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être aussi très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme quoi, les opposés s'attirent. Ils s'encourageaient mutuellement, se poussaient vers le haut, se soutenaient dans tout leurs projets. Les deux avaient fréquenté le même établissement au collège puis s'étaient mis en couple en début de seconde. C'est la jeune fille qui avait pris l'initiative, Denki croyant dur comme fer que son amour était à sens unique.

– Et en sachant tout ça t'es pas allé la voir ? se moqua le meilleur ami d'Eijiro.

Eux aussi s'étaient rencontrés au collège. Et bien que Katsuki l'ait envoyé chier plusieurs fois le rouge n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de devenir son ami le trouvant « trop viril ». Le blond avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence et le considérait à présent comme son meilleur ami bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. De toute façon les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux.

Eijiro avait sympathisé avec Kaminari à leur entrée en seconde. Et c'est tout naturellement que ce dernier avait commencé à fréquenter Katsuki puisque lui et Kirishima étaient inséparables.

– C'est ce que je voulais faire mais quand je l'ai aperçu elle était avec un mec alors j'ai pas osé, répondit Kirishima qui avait perdu son entrain d'un seul coup. J'ai juste put apprendre son nom par une fille de sa classe.

– Pourquoi t'as pas osé ? le questionna son ami.

– Bah imagines que ce soit son mec justement ?

– Et alors ? rétorqua le cendré. C'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien dans les buts qu'on peut pas marquer.

Eijiro le regarda avec une mine choquée qui le fit sourire en coin.

– C'est pas digne d'un homme ! En plus tu dis ça mais je sais que t'oserais jamais voler le mec de quelqu'un.

– Pff. Moi l'amour je m'en fou, y'a que vous pour vous encombrer d'un truc débile comme ça.

– Tu dis ça mais attends de rencontrer la bonne personne, ricana Denki. Tu verras que tu changeras de discours.

Le cendré haussa les épaules pas du tout convaincu et prit un morceau de son bento en bouche. Lui l'amour il s'en foutait, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Son objectif du moment c'était de réussir à rentrer dans la meilleure fac de Tokyo. Alors l'amour ça passait bien après.

De toute façon il n'avait pas le temps. Sortir avec quelqu'un ça voulait dire de la distraction et moins de temps pour réviser. Et puis, lui n'était attiré que par les mecs et il n'y en avait aucun de potable dans ce lycée. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avançait mais ce n'était pas comme si il faisait vraiment attention aux têtes qui l'entourait.

– Tu sais quoi Kirishima, je demanderais des infos à Kyoka sur ce fameux mec. Peut-être que c'est juste un pote et que t'as toutes tes chances.

– Tu ferais ça ?, pleurnicha le rouge. T'es un vrai frère Kaminari.

– Mais oui t'en fais pas ! Au fait vous venez à la soirée que Sero organise pour la rentrée ?

– Évidemment !

– Non.

– Oh aller Bakugo viens avec nous !, le supplia gentiment Kaminari. En plus Kyoka va jouer avec son groupe.

Quel argument, pensa le cendré. Mais il est vrai qu'il appréciait bien la rockeuse. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux et elle assurait vraiment en tant que musicienne. Les concerts qu'elle avait donné avec son groupe auxquels il avait assisté lui avait tous plu.

– Aller Katsuki, essaya de le convaincre son meilleur ami.

– C'est bon me les brisez pas, abdiqua-t-il facilement. Elle a intérêt à assurer ta meuf face d'idiot.

Le début d'année était la période où il pouvait encore s'amuser alors il préférait ne pas laisser passer cette occasion. Puis bien qu'il ne le disait pas, il appréciait passer du temps avec ses amis. Il aimait simplement se faire désirer auprès de ses deux imbéciles.

— Tu gères Bakugo, sourit le petit ami de Kyoka.

— Bon faut qu'on retourne en cours sinon Aizawa va nous tuer.

Le cendré grogna. Ce prof était vraiment chiant. Heureusement qu'il avait besoin d'un bon dossier et d'une lettre de recommandation sinon il aurait glandé dans son cours depuis longtemps.

* * *

La fête battait son plein chez le jeune Sero Hanta. Presque tous les élèves de première du lycée avaient été invités. Eijiro avait espéré voir sa belle et l'avait même cherché durant un bon quart d'heure avec Katsuki qui y mettait tout sauf de la bonne volonté mais ça c'était soldé par un échec. Même le garçon avec qui il l'avait aperçue n'était pas là.

"Tu aurais dû l'inviter !" l'avait réprimandé Denki. Cependant même si Eijiro avait un petit espoir quant à la possibilité d'une relation avec elle, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce garçon avec qui il l'avait vu. Pour lui c'était clair et net, si elle avait un petit ami il abandonnerait l'idée de sortir avec elle.

Finalement il avait arrêté les recherches préférant s'amuser avec ses amis. Ils avaient discuté, rigolé, dansé et bu durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Comme annoncé par Denki, l'ambiance musicale était assurée par Kyoka et son groupe. L'habitant des lieux leur avait aménager une scène artificielle pour que tout le monde puisse avoir une bonne vue sur le groupe. C'était le cas notamment de Katsuki qui avait profiter à fond de la musique et de la boisson. Il ne buvait pas très souvent mais quand ça arrivait il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Vers les coups de minuit ses deux amis étaient complètement déchirés. Eijiro et Denki avaient la particularité de ne pas du tout tenir l'alcool. C'est pour ça qu'il était prévu dés le départ que le rouge dorme chez Hanta et que Kyoka reste sobre pour pouvoir ramener son petit ami à bon port.

L'organisateur de la fête avait aussi proposé au cendré de rester mais ce dernier tenait absolument à rentrer chez lui prétextant qu'il ne pouvait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil que dans son lit. Et puis contrairement aux deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis, Katsuki savait arrêter de boire à temps. Il était bourré mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer et de ne plus reconnaître le chemin.

Le cendré fit un bout du retour avec Kyoka l'aidant à porter son mec. Ce fut laborieux au départ puis son ami avait finit par se mettre à vomir ce qui lui permit de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Ils se quittèrent lorsque leur chemins se séparèrent et Bakugo continua sa route seul. Cependant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il percuta une personne le faisait tituber légèrement à cause de la boisson.

– Putain sale gamin tu peux pas faire attention?! s'emporta l'homme furieux.

– Je t'emmerde connard, cracha le blond avec son mordant habituel. T'avais qu'à dégager de mon chemin !

– Alors là tu vas le regretter. Attrapez le les gars !

Deux mecs que le blond n'avait pas aperçu avant lui attrapèrent chacun un bras.

– Qu'est-ce que- Lâchez moi bande d'enfoirés !

Le blond se débattit comme un diable mais fut vite calmé par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ceux qui le maintenait en profitèrent pour l'emmener dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Elle était sombre, simplement éclairée par la faible lumière d'un lampadaire. Au fond un mur de pierre était dressé. La définition même d'un cul de sac et d'une situation de merde pour notre Bakugo.

Ils le jetèrent par terre non loin d'une poubelle pleine. Le lycéen toussa et fronça les sourcils à cause de l'horrible odeur d'ordures qui se dégageait.

Les deux hommes le maintenaient toujours pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas aller bien loin laissant tout le loisir au chef de la bande de toiser le Bakugo de haut. Et ça tuait le blond de l'admettre mais ils avaient une sacré force.

– Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir ouvert ta grande gueule petit merdeux, lui lança le fameux chef de la bande.

Le blond eut un rictus. Ce n'était pas des lâches empestant l'alcool et le tabac qui allaient lui faire peur.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit-il avec son insolence habituel.

Mais même si il faisait le fier il n'en tenait par large. À seul contre trois, alcoolisé et fatigué, sans personne aux alentours, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment se sortir de cette situation.

– Fils de pute, hurla l'agresseur hors de lui que ce gamin puisse se foutre de sa gueule.

Il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage puis un autre et encore un autre. Il ne s'arrêtait pas ruant le visage du blond de coups. Ce dernier ne sentait même plus ses joues à force de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, son visage était couvert de bleus et son esprit commençait à tanguer.

L'homme qui le battait finit par se stopper contemplant son œuvre sur l'étudiant de UA. Il l'avait bien amoché. Cela le fit sourire tant il était fier de lui.

– Je vais vous faire la peau bande de connards ! Hurla Katsuki de rage profitant du fait que les coups avaient cessé.

Ce n'était pas des petits connards qui allaient avoir raison de lui tout de même ! Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait bu ? Si il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens il leur auraient fait la peau. Mais bordel ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Sans l'adrénaline, il serait incapable de parler.

Un des deux larbins se mit à ricaner.

– Essayes un peu mais à un contre trois j'vois pas trop c'que tu pourrais faire.

Il lui donnèrent chacun un puissant coup dans les genoux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et le faisant tomber à terre par la même occasion.

– Tu sais quoi, proposa le chef d'un air sadique en le voyant si misérable, je veux bien en rester là à condition que tu me présentes tes excuses pour m'avoir foncé dedans.

– Plutôt crever. Vas en enfer ! répondit le blond avant de cracher sur sa chaussure.

Lui et sa grande gueule. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que ça finirait par le perdre.

Le visage de l'homme se transforma complètement et il lui administra un coup de pied beaucoup plus puissant que ses poings dans la mâchoire l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus tant la douleur était forte. Son agresseur se leva et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool vide qui traînait à côté de la poubelle dans le but de le frapper. Les deux qui le maintenait le lâchèrent enfin mais complètement à bout de force, il ne parvint pas à se lever.

Le blond commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Ce cinglé allait vraiment le frapper avec ça ? Il cherchait à le tuer ou quoi ? Déjà qu'il se sentait partir, ça allait être le coup fatal. Il était tombé sur un malade. Et les deux autres qui restaient plantés là comme des cons et ne faisaient rien pour l'en empêcher !

Il essaya de se relever mais c'était peine perdu. Les coups que cette brute lui avait donné le faisaient trop souffrir.

Tandis que Katsuki sentait sa fin arrivée, son tortionnaire s'approcha de lui d'une aura menaçante. Les deux autres imbéciles les observait un air satisfait collé au visage.

Le blond ferma les yeux attendant l'impact. Au moins il avait passé une bonne soirée avant de mourir c'était déjà ça. Et alors que l'homme allait abattre la bouteille sur son crâne, une voix forte accompagnée de bruits de pas rapides se fit entendre :

– Laissez-le tranquille !

Le blond ouvrit légèrement les yeux, autant que la douleur lui permettait, pour scruter la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un garçon était donné sa voix. Il se planta rapidement entre lui et ses agresseurs.

– C'est qui celui là ?

Le garçon l'ignora et se tourna rapidement vers Katsuki analysant son état une seconde. Il vit toutes les blessures qui lui avaient été infligés et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se tourna vers les agresseurs les poings serrés, la colère déformant son visage.

– Laissez-le tranquille, ordonna-t-il en posant la pochette qu'il tenait dans les mains. Partez et je ne vous ferez aucun mal.

Le rire de celui qui avait la bouteille en main s'éleva dans la pénombre de la nuit suivi rapidement des deux autres.

– Mais dites moi les gars on a d'la chance ce soir dis donc. Deux cons pour le prix d'un. Je vais bien m'amuser.

– Ça j'vous l'fais pas dire Gin-san. Donnez leur une bonne correction à ces sales mioches.

– Faites leur passer l'envie de jouer les héros, renchérit l'autre brute.

Il abaissa la bouteille sur le nouvel arrivant voulant lui donner une bonne leçon mais ce dernier le bloqua avec son bras provoquant des éclats de verres. Il enchaîna avec un coup de genoux puissant dans son ventre qui le fit se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

– Qu'est-ce que ?, s'indigna un des deux autres en le voyant répliquer.

Le blond était estomaqué. Le connard qui avait voulu le tuer à moitié avait brisé la bouteille de verre sur le bras de son sauveur. Heureusement qu'il portait un sweat épais sinon son membre serait sûrement en sang à l'heure qu'il est. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce garçon mais ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage car il était dos à lui et sa capuche était rabattue.

–Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, défoncez les ! Hurla difficilement le chef de la bande la douleur encore présente l'empêchant de s'exécuter de lui-même.

Rarement des blessures lui étaient infligés alors il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de douleur.

Cet ordre sembla provoquer un électrochoc chez eux qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce suite à l'action du garçon. À partir de là tout se passa très vite.

Les hommes furent vite mit à terre par le garçon. Ils revinrent à la charge à plusieurs reprises mais l'individu capuchonné les envoyaient au tapis à chaque essai. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'y mettre beaucoup de force mais ses mouvements étaient précis, coordonnés. On pouvait lui prêter une certaine expérience du combat rapproché.

– Partez maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

Les deux compagnons prirent peur en se rendant compte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce jeune garç les maîtrisaient totalement. Les deux hommes à terre se relevèrent et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner de lui. Le plus proche des deux étudiants jeta un œil à son acolyte qui comprit directement le message. « On se casse»

Ce dernier marcha jusqu'au niveau de son leader qui avait assisté à toute la scène impuissant, le coup l'ayant pratiquement achevé. Il se fit saisir le bras par un de ses hommes ce qui le fit bouillir de rage.

– Lâches moi Daiki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain?, lui hurla-t-il.

– On se barre !, cria le dénommé Daiki en l'aidant à se relever. Il est trop fort Gin-san !

Très vite il le mit debout et à l'aide de son ami qui les avait rejoint ils s'éclipsèrent de cette maudite ruelle. Ça leur apprendra à jouer les caïd.

Le garçon les regarda partirent avant de se retourner vers Katsuki qui le regardait les yeux dans la vague.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant une main couverte d'une cicatrice.

Le blond eut juste le temps d'imprimer ses grands yeux verts dans son esprit avant de s'évanouir. L'alcool, la fatigue mélangé à la douleur des coups et à l'émotion qui retombaient avaient eu raison de lui.

* * *

Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, on plante juste le décor.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir.

À la prochaine :)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Mignon

Je voudrais commencer par remercier ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent. Merci de m'avoir laisser vos avis, c'est vraiment très encourageant. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :)

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 2 - Mignon**

Lorsque Katsuki ouvrit les yeux en ce début d'après-midi, il ressentit une douleur immense au visage. Touchant doucement ses joues, il constata que deux gros bandages y était apposé. Il referma les yeux tentant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il se souvint avoir bien profiter de la fête de Sero puis d'avoir fait un bout de chemin avec ses amis avant de... avant de se faire agresser et tabasser comme un débutant. Il grimaça. La suite était flou dans son esprit. Au moins il savait pourquoi il était allongé là. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux doucement, il remarqua un décor familier : celui de sa chambre. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Le jeune homme se redressa en position assise et vit sa mère endormie sur son lit tandis que son père dormait par terre. Quels imbéciles, ils exagéraient toujours. Néanmoins cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Le blond n'était pas réellement complice avec ses parents mais ils répondaient toujours présents pour lui.

Un mouvement sur son lit l'interpella et il constata que sa mère se réveillait. Quand elle aperçut ses yeux ouverts et sa position assise elle bondit vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu Katsuki tu es enfin réveillé ! Masaru, s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention de son mari le tirant de son sommeil, Katsuki s'est réveillé !

\- Tu vas bien Katsuki ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment en se positionnant aux côtés de son épouse. On a eu très peur pour toi.

Leur progéniture essaya de prononcer un mot mais la douleur dans sa mâchoire le poussa à baisser les bras. Elle était trop aiguë pour qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Tu ne devrais pas forcer, tu as plusieurs hématomes au visage.

Ça ne devait sûrement pas être beau à voir.

\- Un garçon t'a ramené hier soir sur son dos, lui précisa son père. Il nous a dit qu'il avait vu des hommes te frapper.

"Un garçon ?" s'interrogea le blond avant que des flashs de la soirée d'hier ne lui vinrent en mémoire. C'est vrai, quand il s'était fait agresser un garçon aux yeux verts l'avait aidé. Il retira sa couette et voulu se lever mais sa mère le recoucha instantanément arrachant un grognement au garçon.

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer Katsuki. Ton visage a subi beaucoup de dommages. On a vraiment eu peur quand tu es arrivé.

\- J'ai appelé le lycée pour leur dire que tu serais absent, l'informa son père, alors fais nous plaisir et restes couché.

Le blond souffla mécontent de devoir obéir à ses parents. Mais c'est vrai que dans cet état, aller au lycée n'était pas envisageable. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler et son visage ne devait pas ressembler à grand chose.

\- En tout cas je peux te dire que les soirées alcoolisés chez tes amis c'est terminé. Non mais tu te rends compte un peu de ce qui t'es arrivé !?

Et Mitsuki se mit à lui faire la leçon lui expliquant qu'il aurait pu mourir, qu'elle était sûr que tout ça, c'était parce qu'il était grande gueule et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas pu s'empêcher de mettre en rogne ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal au lieu d'essayer de s'en sortir.

Le blond ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille blasé. C'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète mais Katsuki n'était pas idiot, il savait déjà tout ça et n'avait vraiment pas envie de changer. Pour éviter ce genre de situations à l'avenir il arrêterait tout simplement de boire. Comme ça, il serait toujours en possession de ses pleines capacités pour pouvoir casser la gueule de ceux qui oseraient le faire chier.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle lui lâcha enfin la grappe lui rappelant qu'il était privé de sortie pour la semaine suivante. Ça lui passait bien au dessus de la tête de toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de sortir avec cette tête là. Ses parents finirent par le laisser seul dans sa chambre et le lycéen en profita pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et le résultat n'était pas beau a voir. Son visage était gonflé. On pouvait deviner des bleus sous les bandages. Bon sang dans quelle merde était-il allé se fourrer ?

Une semaine plus tard, il fut enfin en état de retourner en cours pour son plus grand bonheur, l'ennui ayant fini par le gagner. Ses amis lui avait maintes fois demandé la raison de son absence mais il s'était contenté de répondre qu'une mauvaise grippe l'avait cloué au lit.

À part un gros pansement sur sa joue gauche qu'il justifia en racontant qu'il était tombé, son visage n'avait presque plus aucune marques alors son mensonge fut accepté plutôt facilement. Seul Eijiro se doutait de quelque chose mais il connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que celui-ci ne dirait rien si il le lui demandait alors il avait laissé couler. De toute façon l'important c'est qu'il allait bien.

Enfin bien était un grand mot. Certes il n'avait presque plus aucune blessures cependant, depuis ce fameux soir le cendré était obsédé par l'identité du garçon. Il voulait absolument savoir qui il était, le revoir. Pourquoi voulait-il avoir à faire à lui à nouveau ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Le blond ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait quand il le verrait. "Merci"? Il est vrai que les remerciements étaient de mise. Après tout il l'avait sauvé d'une mort presque certaine mais c'était totalement à l'opposé de son caractère de remercier quelqu'un. Il commencerait plutôt par un "qui t'as demandé de m'aider connard !? ". Ce genre d'approche lui correspondait beaucoup mieux.

Ses "recherches" tournaient pratiquement à l'obsession. Dés qu'il mettait un pied dehors, il scrutait chaque recoin, dans la rue, au lycée, au supermarché, partout, Il regardait tout le monde en espérant tomber sur lui mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Tout ce qu'il savait de ce garçon c'était la couleur de ses yeux et qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Il s'était même rendu sur le lieu de son agression espérant tomber sur lui mais sans succès.

Cette histoire lui prenait la tête, il ne cessait d'y penser. Ses parents n'avaient même pas été capable de faire un descriptif complet du garçon s'étant contenté de lui dire qu'ils étaient si inquiet pour lui qu'ils n'y avaient pas fait attention.

\- Au fait Kirishima, l'interpela Denki.

Comme souvent, il déjeunait avec ses amis Eijiro et Katsuki. Les garçons avaient choisi de s'installer sur le toit pour consommer leur repas.

\- J'ai demandé des infos à Kyoka sur ce mec.

Le rouge s'arrêta de manger immédiatement l'appréhension parcourant son corps. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir si il avait ses chances avec Ochako mais appréhendait l'idée d'avoir une réponse qui le rendrait triste. Surtout que la tête que faisait son ami ne semblait pas vraiment synonyme de bonne nouvelle. Le visage d'Eijiro prit une expression triste, déjà sûr d'avoir une réponse défavorable. Katsuki qui avait remarqué le changement d'état de son meilleur ami mit un coup de poing sur la tête du petite amie de la musicienne.

\- Abrège putain ! C'est son mec ou pas ?

\- Nope tu peux y aller tranquille mec. Kyoka m'a dit que c'était son meilleur ami. En plus elle a précisé qu'il était pas attiré par les filles, révéla le garçon.

Le visage d'Eijiro reprit des couleurs à mesure qu'un énorme sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Merci tu géres ! lui dit-il en lui tapant la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Maintenant que tu sais que la voie est libre.

\- Je sais pas. Je pense que je vais essayer d'engager la conversation si je la croise.

\- Bah écoutes courage mec. Moi je vais vous laisser Kyoka m'attend. À plus tard, les salua-t-il d'un signe de la main.

Katsuki observait Eijiro avec un sourire en coin. Son meilleur ami était tout excité, comme un enfant, croquant dans son pain au curry comme si c'était le meilleur met au monde. Le blond aurait bien voulu profiter de ce moment pour lui parler du mystérieux garçon mais son ami était tellement euphorique qu'il préféra garder ça pour un autre jour.

Leur déjeuner terminé, il descendirent à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs classes. Mais juste au moment où ils pénétrèrent l'étage désiré, son ami saisit son bras brusquement et fit un signe de tête vers leur droite.

\- C'est elle Katsuki, regardes c'est elle là-bas !

Le blond porta son regard vers la direction indiqué et vit une jeune fille de leur âge. Une petite brune qui paraissait gentille aux premiers abords, mignonne de surcroît, tout à fait le genre d'Eijiro. Son regard croisa celui des deux amis et elle se tourna vers eux.

\- Oh putain je crois qu'elle vient par là !

Effectivement, la jeune fille se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les deux garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Relax tête d'orties. Restes naturel et engages la conversation.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son ami semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Ochako arriva rapidement à leur niveau les joues rosit de gêne et bien heureusement pour notre Kirishima, la jeune fille débuta la conversion ce qui lui permit de se détendre légèrement.

\- Euh bonjour Kirishima-kun. Tu...tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Bien sur, répondit le rouge, et je...je vois que toi aussi. Comment t'as su mon nom ?

Il ne put empêcher la joie de s'emparer de lui. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué.

\- Ah euh, c'est parce que mon ami est dans ta classe.

Quel crétin ! Il se précipitait toujours pour aller chercher Katsuki alors il avait sûrement dû la rater quand elle venait voir son ami.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Izuku.

Bizarrement ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il y avait vraiment un Izuku dans sa classe ?

\- Je vois pas du tout qui c'est.

\- Un garçon aux cheveux verts qui ne sait pas nouer sa cravate, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui fit craquer le jeune homme.

Son regard dévia vers le côté opposé.

\- Regardez c'est lui là-bas. Izuku ! L'appela-t-elle en faisant un signe de main.

_Mignon_ fut le premier mot qui passa dans l'esprit de Katsuki lorsqu'il aperçu le nouvel arrivant.

Des cheveux bouclés verts en bataille, un visage enfantin, des joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Finalement il y avait quand même des mecs potables dans ce lycée. Et lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, un détail frappa notre blond. Ses grands yeux. Verts comme ceux de son sauveur.

Kirishima se traita de crétin ! Izuku Tatsuma. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer que l'ami d'Ochako était ce garçon de sa classe ? Pourtant des personnes aux cheveux verts il n'y en avait pas 100 dans l'établissement. Et puis même si le bouclé était plutôt discret, Eijiro avait plusieurs fois échangé des discussions avec lui.

À peine arrivé à leur niveau, l'ami d'Ochako s'écroula lamentablement par terre.

\- Mon Dieu Izuku ça va ? lui demanda Ochako en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Ouh la mec t'as fait une mauvaise chute, commenta son camarade de classe en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci, répondu Izuku embarrassé en s'aidant de celle-ci pour se relever.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, son regard tomba dans celui de Katsuki. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de détourner le regard les joues roses.

Le cendré secoua la tête. Ce petit être chétif ne pouvait définitivement pas être son sauveur.

Pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Ochako, Eijiro s'était naturellement rapproché du bouclé. Les quatre lycéens se retrouvaient donc souvent pour déjeuner et pendant la récréation. Et comme nos deux tourtereaux discutaient souvent ensemble, le vert et le cendré mit de côté s'étaient retrouvés à partager la plupart de ces moments ensemble accompagné quelques fois de Denki.

Dépassant sa timidité du début, force était d'admettre pour le fils de Mistsuki qu'Izuku était un garçon plutôt gentil, pas prise de tête. Il était très intelligent et ne manquait pas de conversation ne semblant jamais ennuyé même lorsque Katsuki se contentait de peu de paroles ou de grognements comme réponse.

Il préférait l'observer parler, ses cheveux verts en batailles, ses tâches de rousseurs qui ornaient ses joues, ce grand sourire et surtout ces putain de magnifiques yeux. Dommage que ce n'était pas lui son fameux sauveur.

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée, le jeune Izuku devait écouter au beau milieu de la cafétéria sa meilleure amie conter à quel point Eijiro était un garçon fantastique.  
Seulement, perdue dans son monologue, elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et renversa le contenu de son plateau sur la brute du lycée, Tomura Shigaraki.

Extrêmement polie et ne voulant surtout pas d'ennuis, la jeune fille s'inclina plusieurs fois, s'excusant de sa maladresse. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à calmer la fureur du garçon suite à l'humiliation subie.

Tomura connut pour sa violence se leva d'un grand bond et voulut mettre une grande claque à la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux prêtes à recevoir l'impact. Seulement il n'arriva jamais. Izuku l'avait stoppé, l'empêchant de frapper sa meilleur amie. Il était désormais entre les deux, son corps dirigé de manière protectrice envers la brune.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le petit Tatsuma.

Il mit un gros coup au vert qui tomba sous l'impact sous les cris et les pleurs de la jeune fille qui mit ses mains devant ses yeux ne voulant pas assister au massacre. Elle implorait en son for intérieur que quelqu'un vienne en aide à son ami.

\- Oï Shigaraki je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? entendit-elle avant de se retrouver blottit contre un torse puissant.

Cette odeur elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle de ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à son travail. Un soulagement envahit son cœur en constatant que celui qu'elle appréciait et son meilleur ami étaient arrivés pour aider Izuku. La brune s'accrocha plus fortement à son uniforme des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

**Quelques instants auparavant**

De leur côté le Eijiro et Katsuki étaient très en retard pour déjeuner. Il était prévu qu'ils rejoignent Ochako et Izuku mais un de leur ancien prof de passage à UA les avait retardé. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'instant où Tomura blessa le bouclé. Izuku porta sa main droite à sa joue et là, un éclair frappa le blond. Un flash de cette main qui lui avait été tendu lui revint.

Cette même cicatrice...Et ces yeux...

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien Izuku qui l'avait aidé lors de cette fameuse soirée. Le blond en était sûr. Cela expliquait pourquoi il l'avait regardé avec insistance quand ils s'étaient "rencontrés" il y a quinze jours. Un mélange de joie, de colère et d'incompréhension prit place en lui. Bon sang pourquoi Izuku ne répliquait pas ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de maîtriser un garçon comme Tomura.

\- Eijiro occupes toi d'Uraraka.

Le rouge acquiesça. Connaissant les capacités de son ami, il pouvait très bien gérer la situation tout seul.

\- Oï Shigaraki je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bakugo ?

\- Laisses le tranquille.

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper ?

Ce n'était pas l'envie de lui péter la gueule qui manquait mais...

\- Oublies pas que si tu fais ça ton rêve est foutu, ricana le lycéen.

Exactement. Si une bagarre apparaissait dans son dossier il était foutu. Et pour avoir été dans le même établissement au collège, ce connard était bien évidemment au courant. Tomura s'en fichait lui, son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Heureusement notre blond avait d'autres cartes à jouer.

\- Si tu veux pas qu'une certaine information fasse le tour du lycée je te conseille de le laisser tranquille.

Le garçon lui un lança un regard glacial avant de faire claquer sa langue.

\- Mets toi plus jamais en travers de mon chemin, dit-il à l'attention d'Izuku.

Puis il sortit de la cafétéria suivit de sa bande.

\- Suis moi, dit Katsuki à l'attention du vert.

Inutile de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, la vieille Shuzenji n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'il était vite intervenu. D'une part aucun professeur n'avait fourré son nez dans cette histoire et de l'autre, sa blessure n'avait pas l'air d'être grave. Il l'emmena simplement aux toilettes et humidifia un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit pour lui permettre de nettoyer le sang qui coulait. Il lui conseilla aussi de mettre de la glace en rentrant.

\- Pourquoi tu lui en a pas remis une à Shigaraki ?

\- Mon maître m'a appris à ne pas faire usage de la violence envers les autres pour régler mes comptes personnels.

\- Ton maître ?

\- Oui je fais du karaté en dehors des cours.

\- C'est comme ça que t'as appris a te battre ?

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Izuku sans réfléchir tout en continuant à nettoyer le sang.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait confirmé ce que Katsuki venait d'apprendre. Le blond serra les poings. Quand Izuku eut finit, le plus âgé lui demanda de l'attendre dehors sur le banc pas loin du hall. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours alors autant attendre au soleil. Le blond pris deux cannettes au distributeur du hall et sorti retrouver Izuku. Ces deux là avaient des choses à se dire. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui balança une des boissons et s'assit à ses côtés. Izuku fut décontenancé par cette attention. Il côtoyait Katsuki depuis environ deux semaines et pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas genre de gestes envers les autres.

\- Ah euh merci Katsuki, le remercia-t-il maladroitement. Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

\- Faut bien que je remercie mon sauveur non ? répondit-il d'un ton sec avant d'entamer sa propre boisson.

Le meilleure ami d'Eijiro n'était clairement pas là amicalement. Il avait juste la rage. Ce connard avait bien dû se payer sa tête à le voir dans l'ignorance. Izuku l'avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse et ça rendait dingue le blond, il avait l'impression de lui en devoir une. Mais surtout ce connard, pensa-t-il en le regardant fixement, il commençait à vraiment bien l'apprécier alors ça le décevait qu'il ne lui ait rien révéler. Alors sur un ton qui se rapprochait plus du reproche que de la colère, il demanda :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

* * *

Petite information pour l'histoire : L'année scolaire commence au mois d'Avril au Japon.

Katsuki a enfin retrouver l'identité de son sauveur mystèrieux. J'ai préféré vite entrer dans le vive du sujet plutôt que de faire traîner le moment où Katsuki ignore qui est Izuku et puis je ne trouvais pas ça intéressant à développer.

Et oui le nom de famille d'Izuku est bien Tatsuma. Vous découvrirez assez tôt pourquoi :)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le prochain chapitre se concentrera vraiment sur la relation de nos futur couples et il devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine.

À la prochaine :)


	3. Chapitre 3 - Deku

AnnaLys24 : Merci pour ta review. Ravie de voir que leur rencontre t'aies plu, j'avais peur que cette partie ne plaise pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) !

Merci à ceux qui follow la fiction ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 3 - Deku**

_— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?_

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il entendait par là, Izuku déglutit sentant qu'il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Katsuki le fixait les sourcils froncés, visiblement agacé et attendant une réponse.

— Euh je..je voyais pas vraiment d'intérêt à te le dire, murmura le vert le regard baissé.

Le blond serra les dents.

— Je m'en fou t'aurais du me le dire. Ça a dû bien te faire marrer de me voir aussi ignorant ! Comme un pauvre petit gars t'as du sauver.

— Non ! cria presque Izuku avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme. Je-je voulais vraiment te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

Effectivement, ce temps passé avec le cendré lui avait confirmé une chose : il était plus que fier.

— Tch. T'as pas intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Le blond n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il savait Izuku honnête et puis ses paroles étaient justes. Si il s'était ramené en jouant les mecs en manque de reconnaissance le blond lui aurait sûrement foutu son poing dans la gueule.

— T'as encore mal ? l'interrogea Katsuki pour changer de sujet.

Finalement il n'était pas si énervé qu'il l'aurait pensé. Ou alors c'est parce que c'était Izuku en face.

Le bouclé ouvrit grand ses yeux surpris, s'étant attendu à recevoir plus de réprimandes de la part de son ami.  
Il secoua la tête avant de lui demander à son tour.

— Et toi, tu-tu vas mieux ?

Il accompagna sa question en touchant doucement le pansement qui recouvrait une partie de la joue du blond. Inconsciemment il caressa sa blessure délicatement avec son pouce. Izuku s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour lui éviter cette souffrance. Heureusement que cette nuit là il dormait chez son maître et que ce dernier lui avait demandé de faire des petites courses au konbini du coin. C'est sur le retour qu'un bruit avait attiré son attention et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ces trois hommes frapper le Bakugo. Le bouclé connaissait bien ce garçon, de vue tout du moins. Le meilleur ami d'Ochako l'avait souvent observé. Katsuki dégageait quelque chose qui le fascinait étrangement. Sa présence à elle seule suffisait à le captiver. Il avait eu de la chance ce soir là que le blond ait son porte-feuille sur lui sinon il n'aurait jamais pu le ramener jusque chez ses parents.

Katsuki beugua un instant à son geste. Toute sa colère s'était évanouie au moment où le bouclé avait posé sa main sur son visage. Il regarda Izuku continuer ses caresses, une lueur d'inquiétude plus que présente dans ses yeux. Il n'osait pas retirer sa main, à vrai dire ça ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Le cendré attendait juste, frissonnant au contact. Le temps semblait s'être totalement stoppé.

Le vert finit par capter son regard et sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il retira rapidement sa main en s'excusant. Il eut réellement peur d'avoir fâcher le Bakugo avec son geste mais le garçon prit la parole avant de le laisser reformuler des excuses :

— Bon dépêches toi on retourne en cours, ordonna le blond en commençant à partir.

Le jeune karatéka s'empressa de le suivre remerciant le ciel. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'être en mauvais termes avec lui. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir poussé Ochako à faire plus ample connaissance avec le meilleur ami du blond. Son amie avait flashé sur lui depuis les vacances qui précédaient la rentrée et n'avait cessé de lui en parler. Izuku n'aurait pas imaginé que ça lui permettrait de se rapprocher du blond qu'il admirait de loin. De plus, maintenant que Katsuki était au courant, le plus jeune avait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte plus proche de lui, comme si tous deux partageaient un secret.

Eijiro de son côté s'était isolé avec Ochako à l'infirmerie du lycée. L'infirmière n'était pas là mais ça n'empêchait pas les lycéens de pouvoir occuper les lits pour se reposer. Il avait installé la jeune fille sur l'un d'eux et avait pris place à côté d'elle sur le matelas ses bras toujours autour de sa taille.

— Tu vas mieux ? demanda le rouge.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lui envoya un mince sourire un peu honteuse de la situation.

— Désolé pour ça c'est juste que j'ai du mal à supporter la violence et le sang.

— T'inquiète pas c'est normal. Tu te sens en état de repartir en cours ?

La brune hocha la tête et se dégagea avec une pointe de regrets de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait pour pouvoir se lever.

— Je vais t'accompagner, lui proposa Eijiro.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et marchèrent dans les couloirs calmes du lycée. Avec cette histoire, ils avaient déjà manqué une bonne partie de la première heure de cours. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des élèves sérieux. C'était la première fois que la brune « séchait ». C'était déstabilisant quelque part mais se retrouver aux côtés du garçon qui l'intéressait la rendait toute heureuse malgré les circonstances. Elle se sentait un peu mal de penser ça en songeant à Izuku qui était blessé par sa faute mais se rassura en se rappelant que Katsuki était avec lui.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'Eijiro avait l'occasion de se retrouver totalement seule avec la meilleure amie du bouclé alors il s'efforça de saisir cette chance pour discuter d'un point qui le tracassait.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Izuku ?

— Non pas du tout, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. On était dans la même classe l'année dernière et on s'est tout de suite bien entendues. Tu sais quand tu viens de rencontrer quelqu'un mais que vous avez l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours ? Bah c'est l'impression que ça m'a fait avec Izuku.

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda de but en blanc Eijiro.

La subtilité n'était pas son fort et il préférait être sûr avant de s'engager sur le terrain avec sa belle.

— Évidemment, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement, elle aperçue le rouge détourner son regard d'elle et enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Ochako se reprit dans la foulée constatant le quiproquo qu'avait engendré sa réponse.

— Ah tu..tu voulais dire aimer comme ça ? Euh enfin non je suis pas amoureuse d'Izuku, se rattrapa-t-elle gênée en voyant son expression. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Kirishima sembla reprendre goût à la vie d'un seul coup et lui renvoya son plus beau sourire arrachant des rougeurs à la lycéenne.

— C'est cool.

— Et toi avec Bakugo-kun ?

— Lui et moi on se connaît depuis le collège. C'est une vraie tête brûlée et c'était pas facile de devenir son ami mais finalement nous voilà aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment un gars bien tu sais derrière ses grands airs. Il s'entend bien avec Izuku. C'est rare d'habitude il a du mal à s'attacher aux gens surtout aussi vite. Ça doit être la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

— Oh oui, Izuku l'apprécie beaucoup aussi il me parle souvent de lui.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant la salle de classe de la brune à son plus grand regret, elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec Eijiro. Maintenant elle devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour pouvoir discuter avec lui à nouveau.

— Dis moi Uraraka, ça te dirait de rentrer avec nous ce soir ?

Elle redressa la tête vers lui rapidement. Lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Elle n'attendait que ça de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Bon c'est vrai qu'il y aurait Katsuki mais le blond n'était clairement pas du genre bavard alors ça ne l'empêcherait aucunement de discuter avec Eijiro.

— D'accord ! accepta-t-elle avec joie.

C'est comme cela qu'à la fin de l'heure elle s'empressa de sortir de sa salle et attendit les deux garçons avec impatience qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

— Izuku est pas avec toi tête d'œuf ?

— Tête d'œuf ? répéta la jeune fille surprise

— Fais pas attention, Katsuki adore donner un surnom aux gens qu'il apprécie.

— Dis pas de conneries toi, c'est vos noms qui sont trop long. Bon alors Izuku il est où ?

— Ah euh il reste toujours à la bibliothèque du lycée jusqu'à ce que ça ferme.

Le blond nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

Kirishima rangea ses affaires rapidement impatient de pouvoir rejoindre Ochako. Ils rentraient tous les soirs ensemble depuis quelques semaines avec Katsuki en prime. Ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec la lycéenne et d'en apprendre plus sur elle même si du coup il avait l'impression de mettre son meilleur ami de côté. Mais le blond ne lui avait pas fait de remarques alors c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Katsuki était du genre direct avec Eijiro, quand quelque chose n'allait pas il lui faisait comprendre assez rapidement à sa manière.

Il rejoint rapidement la classe de Katsuki qui attendait devant sa salle.

— Je rentre pas avec vous ce soir, l'informa son meilleur ami.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas mec ? l'interrogea-t-il en le voyant qui commençait à partir.

Le blond s'arrêta.

— À la bibliothèque. Profites de ce que je t'offre tête d'orties et fais pas chier.

Ce dernier se mit à le dévisager comme l'idiot qu'il était et une veine apparu sur le front du blond.

— Saisis ta chance avec tête d'œuf abruti.

Comment Katsuki avait su ? C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours il se tâtait à inviter Ochako à une sortie enfin rencard était le terme le plus juste étant donné son attirance pour elle. Il fallait qu'il agisse enfin comme un homme. Le rouge remercia son ami et partit rapidement en direction de la salle de celle qui hantait ses pensées.

— Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

— Non t'en fais pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Eijiro était tombé sous le charme dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Quelle chance qu'ils fréquentaient le même établissement !

— Bakugo-kun n'est pas avec toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en ne le voyant pas dans les parages.

— Non, il m'a dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque.

— La bibliothèque ? Alors il est sûrement allé voir Izuku ! déclara-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'Ochako le disait, Katsuki n'était pas du genre à se rendre dans ce lieu à la fin des cours. En général il préférait prendre du temps lors de la récréation pour le faire. Le rouge esquissa un sourire. Peut être qu'une personne parvenait enfin à faire fondre son cœur de glace.

— Du coup ça sera que nous deux aujourd'hui, fit remarquer le lycéen.

La jeune fille s'empourpra et hocha la tête. Une fois en dehors du lycée, le jeune garçon respira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

— Au fait Uraraka, commença-t-il

— Appelles moi Ochako, le coupa la jeune fille en rougissant. On est proche maintenant non ? Je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

— Alors fais en de même. Tu es occupée samedi ?

— Non non, à part mes devoirs je n'ai pas grand chose à faire.

— Alors tu serais d'accord pour qu'on sorte ? Il commence à faire beau alors on pourrait aller se promener. Toi et moi, précisa-t-il pour éviter toute confusion.

— Ça marche pour moi. Donnes moi ton numéro comme ça on pourra se mettre d'accord sur l'heure.

Un grand "Oui" raisonna dans l'esprit de nos deux tourtereaux. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir vraiment se rapprocher.

De son côté, Katsuki se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Ce n'était pas un lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement préférant largement travailler chez lui mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'y emprunter des livres conseillés par leurs professeurs ou qui pouvait l'aider à s'améliorer en cours. Seulement si il s'y rendait aujourd'hui c'était pour une toute autre raison. Ochako avait spécifié qu'Izuku finissait toutes ses journées scolaires ici, alors naturellement l'envie de l'y rejoindre était apparue. Il aperçut bien vite sa tignasse verte et partit le rejoindre.

– Katsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Izuku lorsqu'il le vit.

Effectivement c'était la première fois qu'il le croisait ici.

— Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir à la bibliothèque ?

— Euh si si bien sûr. Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ?

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête et tira la chaise pour s'installer en face du karatéka avant de sortir un livre de son sac. Izuku était vraiment excité d'être avec Katsuki, il ne pensait pas que le blond pourrait l'apprécier au point de passer du temps rien qu'avec lui.

— Tu ne devais pas rentrer avec Kirishima-kun et Ochako ?

Katsuki souffla.

— J'en ai marre d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour se bouger et sortir ensemble ? J'espère que cet abruti de tête d'orties va porter ses couilles et faire bouger les choses.

Le vert pouffa de rire à sa remarque récoltant un regard indigné de la part de Katsuki.

— Quoi, pourquoi tu te marres ?

— Pour rien, répliqua le lycéen. T'as raison j'espère aussi qu'ils vont se bouger.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Izuku parlait toujours poliment alors ça l'amusait de le voir reprendre son expression.

— Tu bosses sur quoi ?

— Les maths.

— Demandes moi si t'as besoin, murmura le cendré avant de se remettre à sa lecture

Le vert fit un mouvement de tête pour acquiescer et se replongea dans ses exercices. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à Katsuki qui était prit par sa lecture. Seulement au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il vit Katsuki saisir son cahier d'anglais. Quelque chose semblait avoir attiré l'attention du meilleur ami d'Eijiro qui le lui prit les sourcils froncés sans demander la permission. Pas étonnant c'était Katsuki après tout.

— Euh y'a un problème ? demanda le bouclé perdu.

— Deku, murmura le cendré.

— Hein ?

— Ton prénom. Ça se lit Deku aussi. Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant, déclara-t-il en lui redonnant ses affaires.

— J'aime pas du tout ce surnom, bouda Izuku.

— Je m'en branle, répliqua son ami.

Izuku leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne put empêcher un mince sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Katsuki lui avait donné un surnom, ça voulait dire qu'il le considérait au moins comme Eijiro. Bon c'est vrai qu'il en avait aussi donné un à Ochako mais c'était surement parce qu'elle plaisait à Kirishima. Et puis le sien était plus recherché.

— T'es fan d'All Might ? l'interrogea Katsuki en pointant du doigt ce qu'il utilisait pour écrire.

Le vert regarda le crayon qu'il tenait en main. C'était un des goodies qu'il s'était acheté à la rentrée. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer au lycée sans un objet aux couleurs de son super-héros préféré. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le cendré connaisse. Deku l'imaginait plutôt regarder des films d'horreur ou des thriller.

— Tu connais !? s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Katsuki hocha la tête ce qui arracha un grand sourire au bouclé.

— Oh c'est trop bien ! J'adore All Might ! C'est quoi ton film préféré ? Moi c'est celui où il affronte en direct All For One son ennemi juré. On croyait qu'en ayant perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs il gagnerait pas mais si ! Et la fois où il se retrouve...

— Un vrai nerd, commenta Katsuki un sourire amusé aux lèvres en le voyant s'exciter.

* * *

Le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire depuis le début de la fiction x).  
On assiste au rapprochement entre nos deux couples.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

À la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Katchan

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 4 - Katchan**

— Vous pouvez poser vos stylos.

Katsuki s'étira. Il était assit sur cette chaise à ne faire rien d'autre qu'écrire depuis 2 bonnes heures et ses membres étaient engourdis. Il souffla un bon coup avant de ranger ses affaires et de se lever.

Les examens de mi-trimestre était enfin terminés à la plus grande joie des lycéens. Ils avaient maintenant deux mois avant les examens de fin de trimestre juste avant les vacances d'été. Mais bon les examens ça ne dérangeait pas le blond plus que ça, c'était juste chiant de réviser mais au moins ça le poussait à redoubler d'effort pour atteindre son objectif.

Il sortit de sa salle de classe sans tarder et se dirigea vers celle des 1ères C, la classe d'Izuku et d'Eijiro dont plusieurs élèves sortaient.

— Katchan ! s'écria le vert en arrivant au niveau du blond.

Deku avait décrété que puisque Katsuki lui avait donné un surnom, lui aussi devait absolument lui en trouver un. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que  
« Katchan ». Complètement dépourvu d'imagination. Le blond s'était plaint pour la forme mais en réalité ça lui avait fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de pas crier ça devant tout le monde, le réprimanda-t-il en lui pinçant l'arrête du nez.

— Oui oui, répondit le bouclé pour lui faire plaisir.

Izuku savait que Katsuki ne disait ça que pour l'apparence. Il l'avait déjà appelé comme ça devant d'autres personnes et pourtant il ne l'avait pas forcément mal pris malgré des petites remarques qu'il avait pu lui glisser.

— Ça s'est bien passé ton examen?

— Ouais comme d'hab. Et toi ?

— Oui ça va. Heureusement que tu m'a aidé sur le texte de littérature hier.

Depuis quelques temps, les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque soir à la bibliothèque du lycée. Ils étudiaient pendant une bonne partie du temps s'entraidant dans leur cours et discutant de sujets divers et variés. Izuku adorait ces moments qu'il attendait chaque jour avec impatience.

— Ouais pas de quoi, s'exclama le cendré d'un air faussement désintéressé le rose aux joues.

Deku afficha un grand sourire qui accentua ses couleurs.

— Bon aller viens on sort, lui intima-t-il en commençant à marcher.

— On attend pas Kirishima-kun ? l'interrogea Izuku.

Lorsque le bouclé était sorti de sa salle Eijiro était entrain d'attendre le professeur qui voulait lui dire un mot.

— Il nous rejoindra et puis il va sûrement passer voir tête d'œuf avant.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans la cour du lycée près d'un arbre. Le temps était splendide, un magnifique ciel bleu sans nuages. Le mois de juin venait tout juste de commencer et les lycéens de UA avaient enlevé la veste qui composait leur uniforme scolaire étant donné la température. C'est comme cela que le blond remarqua plusieurs cicatrices sur le bras d'Izuku ainsi qu'un gros bandage enroulé autour de son coude remontant sur la partie supérieur de son membre. Katsuki le toucha du bout de ses doigts et lui demanda :

— Tu t'es fais quoi ?

— Ah euh je, je me suis blessé en tombant.

Le bouclé se maudit tout de suite d'avoir menti au fils de Mitsuki mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire la vérité. C'était un secret qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

Le blond le regarda dubitatif ne gobant pas du tout son histoire de chute.

— C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? s'enquit-il la culpabilité l'étreignant.

L'événement commençait à dater mais Izuku s'était tout de même pris une bouteille de verre. Peut être que les dégâts avaient été plus important que ce que le cendré avait vu.

– Non non ça n'a rien à voir, dit le jeune karatéka en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas été blessé ce jour là, ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune Bakugo n'insista pas. Une partie de lui était soulagée que ce ne soit pas de sa faute. Bien que ce n'était pas lui directement qui avait fait du mal à Deku, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des remords en repensant à cette nuit là même si il savait que son ami ne lui en voulait pas.

— Izuku ! l'interpella Ochako en arrivant vers le duo accompagnée de Kirishima.

— Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son bandage. L'année dernière à la même période t'étais déjà blessé à cet endroit.

Cette phrase mit la puce à l'oreille du blond. Il comprit que le karatéka voulait sûrement caché cette blessure à la vue de tous, d'où l'intérêt du bandage. Le vert ressortit la même excuse qu'elle sembla gober sans se poser plus de questions.

Jetant un regard vers les deux amis d'enfance, la jeune fille profita du fait qu'ils entamaient une discussion pour saisir le poignet de son meilleur ami.

— On va acheter un truc à la cafétéria on revient, prévint Ochako en traînant Izuku derrière elle.

— Faut que je te parle d'Eijiro ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. On a pas trop eu le temps de se voir avec les révisions des examens, faut absolument rattraper le temps perdu !

— Vous avez l'air de vous être beaucoup rapprochés, ricana le bouclé.

— On peut dire ça, répondit Ochako en rougissant. Et toi alors avec Katsuki ? Vous m'avez l'air bien proche tous les deux. Avec vos petits surnoms.

— Ah euh non c'est juste parti d'un..d'un délire voilà.

— Ouais ouais. Tu me le dirais si y'avait un truc entre vous pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Katchan veuille de quelqu'un comme moi, murmura le vert.

— Mais non Izuku dis pas ça, je suis persuadée qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup !

— Peut-être.

Après tout Katchan passait beaucoup de temps avec lui alors peut-être qu'Ochako avait raison et qu'il l'appréciait vraiment. Mais sûrement pas au point de le voir autrement que comme un ami.

Atteignant enfin la cafétéria, les deux amis firent la queue derrière les autres élèves du lycée qui attendaient leur tour.

— Et sinon avec Kirishima-kun ? reprit Izuku qui ne voulait pas se mettre à déprimer.

— Ah oui. On est allées plusieurs fois tous les deux manger des gâteaux de riz délicieux à tomber. Il s'est souvenu que j'adorais ça. Et on s'est promené plusieurs fois aussi. On a même réviser ensemble pour ces examens !

Le vert sourit tendrement. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir sa meilleure amie aussi joyeuse.

— Tu sais, je crois que je l'aime vraiment, déclara la jeune fille en rougissant.

— Non tu crois ? la taquina son meilleur ami.

— Eh ! Te moques pas ! bouda la jeune fille en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

— Mais non sincèrement je suis content pour toi. Kirishima-kun est quelqu'un de bien. Tu devrais l'inviter et prendre les devants. Si tu veux sortir avec lui demandes lui !

— Mais t'es sûr ? Et si jamais il me repousse ? Peut être qu'il me voit que comme une amie.

— Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes attirées l'un par l'autre alors pourquoi il te repousserait ? Vous vous voyez souvent après les cours et vos sorties ressemblent presque à des rencards si tu veux mon avis.

Maintenant qu'Izuku y pensait lui et Katsuki ne s'était jamais vu en dehors du lycée.

— En plus vous êtes encore plus collées qu'avant, ça veut tout dire !

— Tu as peut être raison. Mais il a rien tenté avec moi.

— Peut être qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Comme je te l'ai dit, à toi de prendre les devants.

La brune inspira un grand coup.

– Tu as raison, je dois pas me dégonfler c'est tout sauf viril. C'est décidé, ce soir sur le chemin de la maison je lui avoue mes sentiments.

Deku se mit à rire en la voyant faire, Eijiro avait vraiment déteint sur elle. Arrivé au niveau des employées de la cafétéria, Ochako acheta rapidement une boisson et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres, son meilleur ami sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, ils constatèrent que Denki, Kyoka, Hanta et Mina avaient rejoints le rouge et le cendré. Deku avait sympathisé avec eux étant donné qu'ils restaient souvent avec le blond et son meilleur ami. Ils étaient drôles et très gentils et avaient vite accepté Izuku et Ochako parmi eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Katsuki esquissa un sourire à l'attention d'Izuku qui lui répondit de la même façon. Et comme si Eijiro avait entendu les pensées du bouclé plus tôt il leur proposa à tous de sortir en ville jouer aux arcades.

— Oh ouais j'adore les jeux d'arcades ! s'exclama Ochako.

— Pourquoi pas, s'exclama la musicienne.

— J'aurais adoré mais j'ai un truc à faire ce sera sans moi, déclina la rose.

— Pareil. Ma mère bosse ce soir alors je dois garder mes frères, ajouta Sero.

— Moi je viens. Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur toi Bakugou !

— Si tu crois que tu peux me battre face d'idiot tu rêves.

Le blond regarda le karatéka qui n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse.

— Tu viens pas Deku ?

— Aller Izuku, on va bien s'amuser ! tenta son amie.

Le lycéen sembla peser le pour et le contre et hocha finalement la tête.

— D'accord, je viens.

— Super mec. Alors on se rejoint tous devant le portail à la fin des cours !

* * *

Comme convenu, les adolescents se rejoignirent à la sortie du lycée et marchèrent jusqu'à la station de métro. Le vert était vraiment excité par cette sortie. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient avec autant d'amis, il n'avait fait ce genre de choses qu'avec Ochako auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu. Izuku n'avait jamais joué aux arcades de toute sa vie, il ne savait absolument pas comment ça marchait. Le garçon espérait tout de même ne pas se ridiculiser devant les autres, surtout devant Katsuki.

En pensant à lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce dernier. Il était debout, appuyé contre la porte du transport pas loin du vert, ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il lisait tranquillement un livre que leur avait conseillé Aizawa.

Izuku le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Le blond était sûr de lui, charismatique, intelligent, il faisait sa vie sans avoir peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Deku l'admirait énormément. Et évidemment il devait admettre que le blond était très beau.

Katsuki capta son regard et lui sourit. Le vert y répondit rapidement avant de baisser la tête de peur que le meilleur ami d'Eijiro ne voit ses rougeurs. Il s'était souvent surpris à rougir et à sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand Katchan était dans les parages ces derniers temps. Il soupira discrètement et reporta son attention vers le paysage.

Il n'était pas complètement idiot, il se doutait bien de ce que signifiait ses réactions. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être attiré par un garçon aussi inaccessible ? Katchan était un gars super qui méritait bien mieux que lui. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer chanceux de pouvoir être son ami.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Eijiro, qui avait suivi leur échange, les observait un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien remarqué les sentiments de son meilleur ami pour le vert. Tous ces petits gestes qu'il avait envers lui ne trompaient pas. Lorsqu'il lui faisait une pichenette, lorsqu'il lui demandait un bout de son bento, le fait qu'il restait avec lui à la bibliothèque tous les soirs, ce petit sourire quand il apercevait Izuku, lorsqu'il insistait pour partir plus tôt au lycée en espérant de ce fait partager un moment avec Deku avant les cours, le fait qu'il lui ébouriffait souvent les cheveux.

Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami avoir de tels gestes envers qui que ce soit d'autre. Et bien entendu, Kirishima était persuadé que c'était réciproque. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Katsuki pour le moment. Le blond devait d'abord se rendre compte lui-même de ses sentiments.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu voulu et sautèrent directement sur les jeux. Seul Izuku était un peu désorienté et restait planté droit comme un piqué ne sachant pas quoi faire.

— Je vais t'exploser face d'idiot.

Voyant que le karatéka ne bougeait pas, Eijiro se permit de l'interpeller.

— Bah Izuku tu veux pas jouer ?

— Euh si si mais...En fait c'est la première fois que je viens. Je sais pas du tout comment y jouer, avoua-t-il honteusement.

— Quoi ? Mais mec faut qu'on rattrape ça. Attends je vais te montrer les touches pour-

— Laisse tête d'orties, le coupa le cendré, je vais le faire. Avec toi il va rien comprendre.

Eijiro n'insista pas. Bien au contraire , un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage.

— Je te laisse gérer alors.

— Mais et ma revanche ?, se plaignit Denki.

— T'en fais pas pour ça. J'explique vite fait les règles à Deku et je reviens t'exploser.

— Je te prends à sa place Kaminari, le défit Eijiro avant de prendre place aux côtés du jaune.

— Katchan, s'exclama Izuku en le voyant près de lui, pas besoin de te casser la tête. Je vais mettre du temps à comprendre. Je veux pas gâcher ton -

— La ferme Deku. Viens par là.

Katchan le positionna devant une machine et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment jouer. Des frissons remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale du bouclé. Le souffle de Katsuki, son corps si proche de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade tant il se sentait bien. Il voulait encore plus toucher le blond, se coller à lui, fondre dans ses bras, ne plus jamais s'éloigner de lui.  
Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distraire par ses pensées et se concentra sur les explications de son ami.

Izuku s'appropria bien vite le fonctionnement de la machine et fit plusieurs parties contre son professeur de jeu. Bien sûr, le cendré gagnait à chaque fois mais le meilleur ami d'Ochako n'en démordait pas, ravi de voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de Katsuki.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, Katsuki sentit une vibration dans sa poche et s'éloigna de ses camarades pour répondre à sa mère. Il l'informa rapidement de l'heure à laquelle il comptait rentrer et raccrocha .  
Avant qu'il n'ai pu ranger son portable, il aperçu le vert qui l'avait rejoint et qui le questionna sur l'heure faisant soupirer d'exaspération le blond.

— Sérieux Deku, comment ça se fait que t'as pas de portable ? Il est 19h16.

Le surnommé s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon Dieu._

— Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Katsuki qui avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.

— Il...il faut que je rentre, répondit Izuku en positionnant son sac sur ses épaules.

— Quoi mais pourquoi ? demanda Katsuki clairement déçu. Tu peux prendre mon portable pour prévenir tes parents si tu veux.

— Non c'est...Je-je dois rentrer. Désolé Katchan. Merci pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant rapidement.

Le garçon se mit à courir vers la gare comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bon sang pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas surveillé l'heure? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi insouciant mais il passait un si bon moment avec ses amis qu'il avait oublié tout le reste. Il se dépêcha de grimper dans le métro et 30 minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à destination.

La boule au ventre, le corps tremblant, les mains moites, il abaissa la poignée et à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la maison qu'une voix gronda:

— C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde et merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard. J'avais complètement oublié de publier mon chapitre sur cette plateforme

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu.  
J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je savais ce que je voulais mettre dedans mais pas comment le développer et finalement je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat :) !  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser.

À la prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Il était temps bordel

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 5 – Il était temps bordel.**

— _C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?_

Izuku déglutit et s'inclina en face de la femme qui venait de parler.

— Je suis désolé je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

Le vert devait respecter le couvre-feu qui lui était imposé c'est à dire être à la maison à 18h30 au plus tard. C'était l'une des règles instaurées par madame Toga lorsqu'il avait intégré cette famille d'accueil il y a cela 5 ans.

Et encore, avant son entrée au lycée c'était 17h30 vu que ce n'était pas très loin de la maison. Deku avait profité de son entrée au lycée pour repousser l'heure de son couvre feu. Il faisait exprès de rester jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement racontant à la maîtresse de maison que le temps qu'il termine les cours ainsi que ses activités au club et qu'il arrive, ça lui prenait bien jusqu'à 18h30 pour arriver chez lui. Enfin chez « eux » était un terme plus approprié. Il ne se sentait pas comme chez lui ici bien qu'il soit reconnaissant envers les Toga pour l'avoir sorti de cet endroit horrible qu'était le foyer.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? l'interrogea madame Toga. Tu te rend compte que j'ai dû préparer le repas alors que tu sais à quel point mon travail est fatiguant.

Le garçon garda la tête baissée, priant intérieurement pour que le sermon soit expédié le plus rapidement possible. Il avait fauté il le savait et le jeune homme avait vraiment peur des représailles.

— Si tu recommences tu sais ce qui arrivera Izuku !

Oh non tout mais pas ça. Il ne voulait pas retourner au foyer, surtout pas. Cet endroit était horrible, il le détestait. C'est pour cela qu'il agissait toujours de manière exemplaire à la maison, pour être sûr de ne pas être renvoyé la bas.

— N'oublies pas la chance que tu as d'avoir été recueilli ! Tu nous dois beaucoup. Tu es au courant de ça j'espère ?

— Oui bien sûr. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je vous demande pardon madame. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

— J'ai été très clémente avec toi depuis que tu es entré à UA et nous avions convenu tous les deux que tu pouvais rentrer au plus tard à 18h30. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

— Non madame.

— Bien. Maintenant nettoies cette cuisine pendant que nous passons à table. Tu ne pourras prendre ton repas qu'une fois que tes tâches seront terminées c'est clair ?

En général, Izuku préparait le repas et mangeait avec les Toga puis nettoyait la cuisine. Mais là, c'était sa punition pour être arrivé en retard.

— Très clair madame.

Il posa rapidement son sac et se lava les mains avant de s'atteler à ses tâches.  
Il commença par nettoyer la pièce puis fit la vaisselle du dîner.  
Ensuite, comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée ici, il prépara en avance le petit déjeuner des membres de la maison, Madame Toga et ses deux enfants Himiko et Toya. Le père quant à lui travaillait beaucoup et ne rentrait que les week end.

Ses tâches quotidiennes dans la maison étaient la préparation des repas, le ménage du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que de la salle d'eau et des WC. C'était fatiguant, surtout en période d'examen où il devait réviser. Aussi au lycée avait-il décidé de ne pas intégrer de club et de travailler tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour ne pas prendre de retard.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé toutes ses corvées, il était déjà 23h passé. Il ne mangea même pas, se sentant beaucoup trop mal pour ça. Et puis il avait encore ses devoirs à faire étant donné qu'il était sorti après les cours.

Une fois ses exercices faits et ses leçons apprises, le lycéen prépara son sac et se changea rapidement avant de faire sa toilette. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir avant de soupirer et d'aller déplier son futon dans le salon. Le bouclé s'allongea et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir rapidement après cette journée chargée en émotions.

Son esprit s'égara un moment sur son blond préféré. Ses cheveux dans lesquels il rêvait de passer sa main, ses magnifiques yeux rouges carmins qu'il pourrait fixer pendant des heures, son sourire qui accélérait les battements de son cœur, ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.

Penser à Katsuki lui remonta un peu le moral. Il se remémora le moment où son ami l'avait aidé. Ses mains sur les siennes, son souffle, son torse qui s'appuyait contre son dos, Izuku en frissonnait encore tellement il avait trouvé cela agréable. Le bouclé en voulait tellement plus mais il était incapable de faire le premier pas vers celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air malin à faire des discours d'encouragement à Ochako pour la pousser à se confesser alors que lui n'en avait absolument pas le courage.

Quoique la situation était tout de même différente. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'Eijiro ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour la brune mais en ce qui concernait les sentiments de Katsuki il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Katchan l'appréciait, c'était plutôt évident vu le temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Mais pouvait il dire qu'il l'appréciait plus que comme un ami ? C'était peu probable.

Deku se trouvait vraiment banal comme garçon. Il appréciait son physique bien qu'il avait deux-trois complexes comme tout le monde mais à part ça il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire contrairement à celui qu'il aimait.

Le jeune garçon eut un petit rire moqueur à son attention. Il n'y avait pas à dire il avait totalement craqué pour le blond. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que le meilleur ami d'Eijiro lui en veuille pour son comportement. Après tout, le karatéka avait détalé comme un voleur.

Le vert soupira. Bon sang pourquoi cela avait-il dû se terminer comme ça ? Il avait passé une superbe après-midi avec ses amis et là il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Izuku n'avait plus envie de rien, il voulait juste dormir jusqu'à ce que cette boule dans son ventre disparaisse. Malheureusement, il savait que cela tarderait à arriver. Le vert était sensible si bien que lorsqu'on le disputait, il ne se sentait pas bien pendant plusieurs jours le temps que l'orage passe.

Quand il était avec ses amis, il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête hors de l'eau, que tout son malheur n'existait plus, seul le bon temps qu'il passait avec eux comptait. Malheureusement, la réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été attentif ?  
Mais c'était injuste! Pourquoi ne pouvait il même pas passer du temps avec ceux qui lui permettaient de se sentir si bien sans qu'aucune pensée ne vienne le troubler ?

Izuku souffla. Il devait patienter. Bientôt il serait libre. Bientôt il n'aurait plus de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Katsuki arriva avant l'ouverture du lycée. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il était ami avec Izuku. Ça lui permettait de passer un peu de temps avec lui tranquillement avant que les cours ne commencent. Il devait tout de même avouer que ça le faisait chier de devoir se lever plus tôt mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause.

En règle général son meilleur ami l'accompagnait mais pas ce matin là pour une raison qu'il était impatient de divulguer à Deku. En parlant de lui, il l'aperçu le dos collé au portail attendant tranquillement l'ouverture de leur établissement. Peu importe l'heure à laquelle le blond arrivait, Izuku était toujours là avant lui. C'était à se demander à quelle heure il pouvait bien se lever.

— Oï le nerd ! l'interpella Katsuki une fois à son niveau.

— Salut Katchan, lui répondit-il doucement.

Le fils de Mitsuki remarqua immédiatement les cernes sous ses yeux et son air fatigué, triste même.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— C'est rien, rétorqua Izuku. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je me suis pas couché de bonne heure.

Sans réfléchir, le blond posa sa main sur sa joue et traça de son pouce les cernes qui ornait le dessous des yeux du bouclé provoquant immédiatement des rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier que Katsuki ne distingua pas directement.

— Faut que tu fasses attention à toi Deku.

_Trop près !_

Captant le regard du plus jeune, il s'éloigna aussitôt non sans rougir à son tour.

— Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça hier ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

— Je suis vraiment désolé Katchan c'est juste que normalement je dois être rentrer pour six heures et demi.

— T'aurais du me le dire, j'aurais mis une alarme sur mon portable.

— Désolé, rétorqua le plus jeune en grimaçant.

— Aller arrêtes de t'excuser, te prends pas la tête c'est rien.

Remarquant sûrement qu'une tête rouge n'était pas à ses côtés, Deku lui demanda :

— Kirishima-kun n'est pas avec toi ?

— Nan il est parti chercher tête d'œuf.

— Me dis pas que ?!

— Ouais. Il était temps bordel.

Eijiro l'avait soûlé toute la nuit si bien qu'il avait été obligé de lui raccrocher à la tronche pour enfin avoir la paix. Bordel maintenant qu'il était en couple il ne pouvait pas plutôt soûler sa meuf ?

– Oh c'est génial ! Ochako a réussi à lui parler. J'en étais sûr, ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

— Izuku ! l'appela sa meilleure amie qui arrivait au loin.

Le dénommé Izuku ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa main entremêlée à celle d'Eijiro. Le garçon salua les deux lycéens devant le portail et une Ochako toute enjouée en profita pour tirer son meilleur ami un peu à l'écart.

— Merci Izuku. T'as bien fait de me conseiller de parler à Eijiro. J'ai fait le premier pas et maintenant on est ensemble. T'avais raison, lui aussi voulait être avec moi mais il avait juste peur de faire une gaffe.

Voyant la petite mine de son ami qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière son sourire, son expression changea pour une beaucoup plus inquiète.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Izuku ? Ça va pas ? Dis moi s'il te plaît je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

— Désolé. C'est juste qu'hier je suis arrivé en retard et madame Toga m'a disputé.

Ochako était la seule au courant de sa situation. En même temps, jusqu'à maintenant ça avait été sa seule amie. L'autre personne au courant était son maître de karaté, Toshinori Yagi-san. Izuku le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant et il l'adorait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle t'a puni ?

— Pas vraiment, elle m'a surtout sermonné. Elle a dit que la prochaine fois que j'arrive en retard, je devrais retourner au foyer.

— Quelle femme horrible !, s'exclama la brune scandalisé. Tu as quand même le droit de t'amuser un peu bon sang. Tu ne peux pas te plaindre à ton éducateur ? Ce n'est pas normal son comportement, elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de te menacer comme ça !

— Ça ne sert à rien. C'est une amie de la directrice du foyer. Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas de problème, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû faire attention.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre se sentant coupable.

— Je me sens vraiment nulle. Tu n'es pas bien et moi je t'étale mon bonheur à la figure. Désolé...

Le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

— Mais non ce n'est rien. Au contraire ça me rend heureux de te voir comme ça.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux

— Tu es une fille formidable Ochako tu mérites d'être heureuse.

— Toi aussi Izuku. Plus que n'importe qui tu mérites de goûter au bonheur.

— Merci, répondit le garçon touché par ses paroles. Aller viens, ne faisons pas attendre ton petit ami.

* * *

Toute la bande d'ami se retrouva comme à leur habitude dans la cour de récréation pour déjeuner. Cependant, Katsuki remarqua vite que le bouclé avait la tête ailleurs et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa boîte de repas.

— T'as pas pris de bento ?

— Non je me suis levé en retard ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en préparer.

Étant donné les événements de la veille il n'en avait surtout pas eu envie. Bien qu'il le regrettait maintenant avec la faim pointant le bout de son nez.

— Tu devrais t'acheter un truc à la cafét, lui suggéra Kirishima.

— Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. En plus j'ai oublié mon porte monnaie.

— Viens avec moi, lui dit le cendré en lui saisissant le poignet.

Trop fatigué pour le contredire, Izuku se laissa traîner par son ami jusqu'à la cafétéria.

— Un pain au melon, quatres pains au curry et un pain au yakisoba.

— Attrapes Deku, s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant la moitié des pains qu'il venait d'acheter.

En les voyant revenir, Eijiro eut un sourire moqueur avant de prendre une expression faussement choqué.

— T'es sérieux Katsuki ? Moi ton meilleur ami depuis presque 5 ans jamais tu m'as pris un truc à la cafét. Je suis outré, choqué, déçu, j'ai perdu foi en l'humanité.

— Fermes la tête d'orties, je t'emmerde !

Deku regardait les pains dans ses mains sans oser y toucher.

— Manges, ordonna Katsuki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

Le plus jeune le remercia et mangea avec entrain sous son regard bienveillant.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Katchan porta son attention vers le nouveau couple de la bande. Ces derniers étaient en train de glousser et de se donner à manger mutuellement arrachant un soupir d'exaspération à celui qui les observait.

— Ils me donnent envie de vomir, lâcha-t-il.

— Dis pas ça, rétorqua Izuku après avoir avaler sa bouchée. Je les trouve mignon moi.

— Ah ouais, s'exclama le cendré en haussant un sourcil, c'est ton délire à toi de t'afficher comme ça ?

— Non, personnellement je suis plutôt pudique.

— Ouais bah moi pareil. Je me verrais pas faire ce genre de truc avec mon mec comme ça devant tout le monde.

— Tu...t'es attiré par les garçons ?

— Ouais pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? Toi aussi tu l'es non ?

— Non non bien sûr que non j'ai pas de problème avec ça. Mais attends, comment tu le sais ?

— Kyoka me l'avait dit au début de l'année. Eijiro t'avais vu avec Uraraka et ils croyaient que vous sortiez ensemble.

Après un léger silence, Izuku prit la parole.

— Tu as déjà été amoureux Katsuki ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

— Juste...juste comme ça. T'es pas obligé de répondre.

— Non jamais, avoua-t-il. Pour moi l'amour c'était une perte de temps.

— C'était ?

Le plus âgé se redressa légèrement.

— Disons que je vois les choses un peu différemment depuis quelques temps.

Il reporta son regard vers le couple. C'est vrai qu'il les trouvait trop niais à son goût mais il fallait avouer que c'était plaisant de voir son meilleur ami aussi heureux. Pourrait il être comme ça lui aussi un jour ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

— Un tas de choses.

Le blond reporta son attention sur Izuku. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de son côté.

— Et toi ? T'as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

— J'ai déjà été attiré par quelqu'un mais c'était pas vraiment de l'amour. C'était plus physique.

— Et c'est quoi ton mec idéal ?

— Je sais pas. J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Toi ?

Il prit plus de temps pour pousser la réflexion.

— Je sais pas trop. Je dirais un mec qui me plaît physiquement, pas prise de tête, avec qui je m'entends bien.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon à ses côtés.

_Peut-être que Deku..._

— Katchan ? l'interpela Izuku embarrassé le coupant dans sa contemplation. Y'a un problème ?

— Non c'est rien.

* * *

La sonnerie qui sonnait la libération venait de retentir pour le plus grand bonheur du blond. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et partit rejoindre Izuku.

— Katchan, s'écria ce dernier en lui souriant.

— Dépêches Deku, lui ordonna le blond non sans un sourire en coin.

Ce moment qu'il partageait avec le jeune karatéka était devenu une routine pour lui, un moment qu'il attendait chaque jour avec impatience.

Cependant ce soir là était différent de d'habitude. Il n'était à la bibliothèque que depuis une dizaine de minute et il voyait déjà le bouclé piquer du nez. Lui qui était toujours si sérieux et concentré.

— Tu veux pas rentrer chez toi ? l'interrogea le meilleur ami d'Eijiro en le voyant lutter ainsi contre la fatigue.

— Non non ça va, t'en fais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas regagner la maison dés maintenant. Madame Toga ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il terminait plus tôt en réalité sinon elle l'obligerait à rentrer avant l'heure de son couvre feu. Et puis même si il rentrait il ne pourrait pas se reposer alors autant rester ici avec Katsuki.

Le cendré regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur face à lui qui indiquait 16h45.

— Tu dois partir d'ici à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— 18h pourquoi ?

— Dors en attendant. Je te réveillerai.

— Quoi ? s'exclama le bouclé surpris. Mais non, te donnes pas cette peine.

— La ferme Deku et fais ce que je te dis.

— Mais..., essaya de le contredire Izuku sans trouver d'argument.

— Fais moi confiance, le coupa le cendré.

Se détendant légèrement, le plus jeune s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras avant de poser sa tête par dessus et de fermer les yeux. Il était vraiment fatigué alors ça lui ferait du bien de dormir un peu sachant qu'en rentrant il devrait attaquer avec ses tâches.

— Merci pour aujourd'hui Katchan, murmura Izuku.

— Pas besoin de me remercier, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Katsuki continua son geste jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku s'endorme, ce que ce dernier fit rapidement, bercé par les caresses de celui dont il était secrètement amoureux.

* * *

Le moment que je déteste le plus c'est la relecture. À force de relire la même chose j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit n'importe quoi, c'est désespérant :'(.

Enfin bref, le chapitre 5 est (enfin) là !  
Je voulais vraiment caser cette discussion entre les deux protagonistes, j'espère que c'est bien ressorti.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues (positives comme négatives) !

À bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Sexy

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 6 - Sexy**

Nous étions début Juillet et l'été était bien installé. Les paysages magnifiques tout comme le temps chaud avaient donné envie à Katsuki d'en profiter pour dessiner lorsque le week end arriva. Installé au bord d'une rivière, un sac à ses côtés contenant tout son matériel, le cendré inspiré par son environnement s'attelait à la réalisation de son dessin à l'aide de son crayon de papier.

Trop absorbé par son œuvre, il n'entendit pas la personne qui se glissa à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure lui parvienne aux oreilles :

— Katchan ?

Le blond sursauta, tournant immédiatement la tête vers celui à qui appartenait cette voix :

— Bordel t'es malade de me faire flipper comme ça !

— Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

Le blond grogna et se replongea dans son activité. Cependant, avec les yeux d'Izuku braqué sur lui, impossible de se concentrer pleinement sur son œuvre. Le regard de Deku le troublait.

— Arrêtes de me regarder, tu m'empêches de me concentrer.

— Pardon Katchan, s'excusa Izuku en détournant les yeux.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne le fixait plus, Katsuki porta discrètement son attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui avait les yeux fermés, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il profitait d'une brise rafraîchissante faisant danser ses cheveux vert.

Izuku portait les même habits que le jour où il avait fait déguerpir les troubles fêtes. Un sweat vert clair à capuche dont la fermeture éclair était ouverte, dévoilant un débardeur blanc. Il avait troqué son bas d'uniforme pour un simple jogging gris. Le blond trouvait que le tout le mettait vraiment en valeur. On était bien loin de l'image du mec mignon qu'il donnait avec l'uniforme scolaire. Ces vêtements le rendaient incroyablement _sexy_.

Bakugo écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la pensée qui l'avait traversé. Il avait vraiment pensé ça du lycéen ? D'accord Izuku était vraiment canon comme mec mais c'était Deku, il ne pouvait pas penser ça de lui. Non, tout simplement absurde. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son dessin.

— Fini, annonça-t-il fièrement après une bonne heure.

— Je peux voir ? lui demanda le bouclé des étoiles dans les yeux.

Katsuki le considéra un instant. En général, personne à part lui n'avait le droit de regarder ses dessins. C'était comme ses petits trésors cachés. Mais la moue qu'affichait Izuku lui fit abandonner ses résolutions. Et puis ce gars lui avait bien éviter une morte presque certaine, alors lui montrer un de ses trésors ce n'était pas cher payer.

Il tendit son dessin au vert qui le saisit délicatement et commença à observer avec attention ce que Katchan avait dessiné. Le stress s'empara de l'artiste. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait son œuvre à une autre personne et surtout c'était Izuku. C'était étrange mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que le vert n'aime pas son travail.

— Wow Katchan c'est vraiment magnifique ! T'as beaucoup de talent ! déclara le jeune karatéka admiratif.

— Mouais, répondit le fils de Masaru les joues roses. Je trouve que je peux mieux faire, c'est juste un croquis vite fait.

— Même vite fait, je trouve ça vraiment impressionnant.

Katsuki demeura silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'une question franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Tu voudrais que je te dessine un truc ?

— Tu ferais ça ? répliqua Izuku surexcité.

Tout d'abord étonné par cet élan d'intérêt, le blond finit par hocher la tête.

— Oui j'adorerais !

— Tu voudrais quoi ?

— Choisis.

— Hein ? s'exclama le blond abasourdi.

— N'importe quoi, ce qui t'inspire le plus.

Katsuki souffla. Deku était vraiment hors du commun.

— Me prend pas la tête si t'aime pas, le prévint-il.

— Si ça vient de toi c'est sûr que je vais adorer, dit le bouclé avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir Katsuki.

— Sinon, reprit le cendré pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tu pouvais pas sortir en dehors des cours ?

— J'avais un entraînement de karaté aujourd'hui.

— Et tes parents vont rien dire que tu sois resté là à rien faire pendant tout ce temps ? Tu dois pas rentrer tôt comme d'habitude ?

— Non t'en fais pas. J'ai fait croire que le samedi je terminais plus tard alors ça ira.

Le samedi était son seul jour de libre. Après son entraînement de karaté le matin, il ne rentrait jamais avant 17h. Soit il allait chez son maitre, soit il étudiait à la bibliothèque ou alors il en profitait pour se promener dans la ville lorsque le temps s'y prêtait.

— Donc t'es libre jusqu'à quelle heure ?

— Environ 17h pourquoi ?

Au même instant, son ventre gargouilla arrachant un rire à Katsuki et des rougeurs sur le visage de Deku.

— Autant en profiter alors. Viens on va manger un bout

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à passer l'après midi ensemble. Ils avaient achetés un plat à emporter et étaient revenus s'installer au bord de la rivière. Étant donné le temps magnifique, c'était clairement une journée à passer dehors et non pas enfermés. Ils discutèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, parlèrent de tout et de rien, rirent à l'unisson. Tout deux passèrent un excellent moment et lorsque vint l'heure de se quitter, ils se séparèrent, impatients de se retrouver une fois le week-end fini.

* * *

— Les gars !

Le cendré souffla. Ochako lui avait fait promettre de rentrer avec elle et Eijiro ce soir là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait bordel ? Son meilleur ami était déjà si chiant ? Il aurait été bien mieux à la bibliothèque avec Izuku. Mais la meilleure amie du bouclé avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à leur faire partager et voilà où il était maintenant, coincé dans un café entre son meilleur pote et sa petite amie. On ne pouvait pas faire pire.

— Bon je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as obligé à venir ? demanda Katsuki agacé.

— Sois pas aussi grincheux. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que dans deux semaine c'est l'anniversaire d'Izuku et j'aimerais qu'on lui organise quelque chose.

Comment faire en sorte que son intérêt soit piqué vif.

— C'est le combien ? s'enquit-il auprès de la brune.

— Le 15.

— Et donc tu veux faire quoi ?

— Le samedi après son anniversaire ça sera le début des vacances alors Izuku va sûrement dormir chez son maître. Ça veut dire qu'il sera libre toute la journée alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lui faire une surprise. Je pense que les gars du club lui auront préparé quelque chose le matin. Du coup j'ai prévu de l'inviter chez moi dans l'après midi pour que nous aussi on puisse préparer une sorte de fête de notre côté.

Le blond grogna. Les surprises c'était pas du tout son truc.

— Je suis totalement d'accord avec l'idée mais si ils lui préparent une surprise à son club, t'es sur qu'il pourra venir chez toi l'aprem ? l'interrogea son petit ami.

— Oui c'est sûr. Izuku m'a dit que pour son anniversaire au club ils lui achètent un gâteau et après tout le monde affronte Izuku. Ça dépasse jamais 13h.

— C'est nul si il aura déjà mangé. On pourra même pas prendre de gâteau.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, Izuku peut manger pour 10 personnes.

Le cendré haussa un sourcil à cette information. Il n'avait jamais été témoin d'un Izuku gros mangeur.

* * *

À peine de retour chez lui, Katsuki monta dans sa chambre et s'attela à la confection du cadeau de son ami. Une idée très précise avait germé dans son esprit : une tenue complète.  
Grâce à ses parents, tout deux designers, le fils Bakugo avait appris à concevoir les vêtements de son choix. Plusieurs fringues dans son armoire était des créations original de lui ou de ses parents. Ça lui plaisait de ne pas porter les mêmes choses que monsieur et madame tout le monde.  
Il s'appliquait voulant que le cadeau de Deku soit parfait quitte à faire quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal : demander l'avis de de Mitsuki.

— Maman ! l'appela-t-il en la rejoignant dans le salon.

Étant donné leur métier, qui de mieux placé que ses parents pour avoir un avis objectif ? Sachant que sa mère ne mâchait pas ses mots avec lui.

— T'en pense quoi ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension en lui montrant son dessin.

Sa mère était abasourdie depuis quand son fils lui demandait son avis ?  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dessinait des vêtements mais en règle générale il ne demandait pas à sa mère ce qu'elle en pensait. Mitsuki se permettait elle-même d'apporter des modifications lorsqu'elle donnait vie aux vêtements.

— C'est pas mal. Par contre pour la manche, tu devrais prévoir un textile adapté aux hautes températures. On est en été et je suppose que c'est pour être porté avec un tee-shirt ?

— Ouais t'as raison.

— Sinon ça me semble pas mal. Un peu simple tout de même par rapport à ce que tu as l'habitude de porter.

— C'est pas pour moi, admit le garçon en détournant le regard.

— Je vois. Non vraiment c'est bien fait. Comment je t'ai dit, penses à apporter des modifications en vue de la saison durant laquelle cette tenue doit être portée.

— Ok merci, murmura-t-il en récupérant son dessin avant de remonter à l'étage.

« Merci ? » Son fils était il devenu fou ? Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir à qui son fils avait prévu d'offrir ce cadeau.

* * *

— À plus Izuku !

Le vert venait de quitter les membres de son club de karaté et prit la direction du métro.

La veille avait été son dernier jour de cours. Il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu voir ses amis pour leur dire au revoir, tous étant parti précipitamment après les cours. Bon, il était tout de même convenu qu'il devait se rendre chez Ochako. D'ailleurs en pensant à cette dernière, il accéléra le pas. Elle ne serait pas ravi de voir son meilleur ami en retard surtout pour un jour aussi important.

Il y a quelques jours, Izuku avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire. Pour lui c'était surtout un pas de plus vers sa «liberté». Dans un an, il serait enfin majeur. Plus qu'une année à attendre et enfin il serait tranquille.

Cela lui aurait fait plaisir de le fêter avec Katsuki. Seulement son anniversaire étant tombé durant un jour de cours il n'avait rien fait. Plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments à l'égard du blond s'intensifiaient. Il avait parfois des images qui lui venait où il se voyait enlacer celui qu'il aimait, l'embrasser, lui tenir la main.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que dans sa tête. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que Katsuki le voit autrement que comme un simple ami et encore ami c'était déjà très bien quand on connaissait le cendré. Katchan était si incroyable alors qu'Izuku de son côté se caractérisait comme étant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Aucune chance que le meilleur ami d'Eijiro ne puisse s'intéresser à lui de cette façon. Deku n'était de toute manière pas assez bien pour lui. Katsuki méritait vraiment quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

Ochako l'avait réprimandé plusieurs fois à cause de ce raisonnement mais Izuku n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Trop de fois, on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'il était surtout très chanceux. Et c'était vrai. Il était chanceux. Rien que d'avoir des personnes autour de lui qui tenaient à lui relevait de l'extraordinaire pour notre karatéka.

Il finit par arriver devant chez sa meilleure amie et toqua trois coups à la porte.

— Entres, c'est ouvert !

À peine fit-il un pas dans le studio de la jeune fille qu'un cri retentit le surprenant :

— Joyeux anniversaire !

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Tous ses amis étaient là : Ochako, Eijiro, Mina, Denki, Kyoka et même Katsuki.

— Co-Mai-Pou-, balbutia Izuku.

— T'es tellement ému que t'en perd tes mots, c'est trop mignon, ricana Mina avant de lui faire une accolade.

— Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?, déclara Denki fier de lui.

— On a tout préparé en trois jours !, ajouta Kyoka.

— Mais vous auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On fête pas ses 17 ans tous les jours, le réprimanda Eijiro

— Aller poses tes affaires, vas te laver les mains et assis toi avec tout le monde, l'invita la maîtresse des lieux.

Le vert obéit et une minute après il était assis sur le sol entouré de ses amis un gâteau posé sur la table basse de la pièce.

— C'est Katsuki qui a choisi le gâteau. J'avais peur qu'il ait des goûts bizarres mais finalement il nous a ramené un gâteau classique.

— Vas te faire foutre tête d'œuf.

— Aller Izuku, l'encouragea Denki, souffles les bougies !

— Mais oublies pas de faire un vœu, renchérit sa petite amie.

Ému, le cœur vibrant de bonheur, le lycéen ferma les yeux et souffla, faisant le vœu de pouvoir partager d'autres moments comme ça avec les gens à qui ils tenaient.

— Maintenant les cadeaux, s'écria la rose. Le mien d'abord !

La jeune fille lui tendit un petit paquet.

— C'est quoi ? questionna Eijiro.

Le visage du vert vira au rouge en déballant le papier cadeau qui laissait apparaître une boîte de préservatifs.

— Mina tu exagères, la réprimanda Kyoka tout aussi embarrassé.

La rose était là plus extravagante et sans gêne du groupe. Les autres l'adoraient comme ça mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait l'art pour les mettre mal à l'aise quelques fois.

— Quoi ? C'est important de se protéger. Je vous rappelle que l'âge du premier rapport en moyenne c'est 17 ans.

— Mais je n'ai personne, contredit le bouclé embarrassé.

— Mais ça ça ne saurait tarder, murmura Ashido.

Deku posa la boîte sur le côté discrètement et s'attaqua au prochain cadeau.

— Celui là il est de Katsu !

Le coeur de l'invité d'honneur battait la chamade à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait lui ait offert quelque chose. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il soit venu alors un cadeau.

— Alors c'est quoi ?, s'impatienta sa meilleure amie curieuse de voir ce que le cendré avait offert à Izuku.

— Des vêtements.

— C'est toi qui les a dessiné ? demanda le meilleur ami de Katsuki.

Devant l'air perdu de Deku, Eijiro lui apprit le métier des Bakugo et aussi qu'il arrivait au cendré de dessiner ses propres vêtements.

— Je peux pas accepter, c'est trop !

— La ferme Deku. C'est un cadeau alors tu le prends et c'est tout.

Le bouclé abdiqua et sortit un à un les vêtements du sachet. Un tee-shirt avec une inscription, un short long ainsi qu'une chose noire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

— C'est comme une manche que tu mets sur le bras, lui expliqua le fils des designers. J'ai remarqué que t'avais tout le temps ton bandage autour du bras alors je suppose que tu veux cacher quelque chose mais tes bandages là, ça doit pas être super pratique. La matière c'est du coton pour que t'aies pas trop chaud avec.

— Merci beaucoup Katchan.

— Y'a pas de quoi.

L'invité d'honneur découvrit ses autres cadeaux un à un : une figurine All Might collector de la part d'Eijiro et de Denki et un CD de la part de Kyoka. Ochako l'avait déjà prévenu qu'elle lui offrirait le sien plus tard.

— C'est bientôt les vacances d'été vous allez bouger quelque part ? demanda Kyoka en coupant les parts de gâteau.

— On doit assister aux cours de rattrapages, se lamentèrent Eijiro, Ochako et Denki.

— Bien fait pour vous. C'est ça de pas bosser, ricana Katsuki.

— Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Excuses nous de pas être aussi doué que monsieur le premier de la classe, contra Kaminari.

Le cendré roula des yeux.

— Vous en faites pas, tenta de les rassurer Izuku. Les cours de rattrapages ne durent que deux semaines. Après vous serez libres.

— Merci mec. Toi t'es un homme un vrai. Prends exemple Katsu.

— Je t'emmerde.

— Vous allez bien faire un truc après les rattrapages ? s'enquit Kyoka

— Je vais sûrement retourner chez mes parents, informa Ochako.

— Et toi Izuku ?

— Je vais travailler comme tous les étés.

— Tu vas bosser où ?

— L'an dernier, j'ai travaillé dans un café et le patron a dit qu'il me reprendrait.

Katsuki était un peu déçu. Ça voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas se voir durant un mois complet. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait pris l'habitude de ces moments passés avec Izuku. C'était une routine désormais pour lui, une routine qu'il n'avait pas envie de casser.

Un silence prit place quant à la perspective de se quitter durant une longue période. Mais Mina se dépêcha bien vite de le briser.

— Assez déprimer ! C'est un anniversaire non ? On est là pour s'éclater !

Les adolescents s'amusèrent pendant toute l'après midi, jouant aux devinettes, à des jeux de société, aux jeux vidéos. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Kyoka et Denki furent les premiers à partir, suivit de Mina qui embrassa Izuku sur la joue en lui souhaitant encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire.  
Le petit ami d'Ochako et le cendré quittèrent l'appartement de la brune lorsque la nuit tomba.

— Katchan ! l'interpella Izuku alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'appartement avec Eijiro.

— Tu me rejoins en bas, s'exclama Kirsihima voulant leur laisser un moment en tête à tête.

Ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux et encore une fois Izuku s'imaginea ce qui pourrait arriver si ils étaient en couple. Le vert aurait glissé ses mains dans celles de Katsuki et les deux garçons se seraient embrassés amoureusement sur le palier de la porte avant de se dire au revoir.  
Il se mit une claque mentale chassant ses images de son esprit. Ridicule. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film !

— Merci encore pour les vêtements. Ils sont superbes. Surtout la manche que tu m'as donné. Ça va tellement me simplifier la vie, c'est génial.

— Content que ça t'ai plu.

Ils restèrent quelque secondes à se fixer avant que Katsuki se décide à prendre la parole :

— Donnes ton portable Deku.

— Désolé Katchan mais j'ai pas de téléphone, s'excusa Izuku un peu mal à l'aise.

Au lycée, tout le monde avait un portable sauf lui. Il se sentait comme un extra terrestre au milieu des gens de son âge.

— C'est une blague ?

— Non c'est vrai. Mada-ma mère trouve que c'est inutile.

Il passerait donc tout le mois sans aucune nouvelle de Deku ?

— C'est nul, soupira Katsuki. Bon bah je suppose qu'on se verra à la rentrée.

— Tu vas me manquer Katchan.

Le cendré fut touché par ses paroles, son estomac se tordant de manière agréable à ses mots. Il s'approcha d'Izuku et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

— J'espère bien, rétorqua-t-il arrachant un petit rire amusé à son ami.

— On se revoit à la rentrée alors ?

— Ouais.

— Fais attention sur la route.

Izuku regarda son ami partir en lui faisant un signe de la main, un mélange de joie et de tristesse s'emparant de lui.  
Ces vacances d'été allaient être longues.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 est là !

Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en pleine période de partiels et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer mon temps !  
En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Pour le premier rapport à 17 ans c'est une statistique française mais bon, cette fiction est écrit par et pour des français alors beaucoup d'éléments seront basé sur notre modèle.

Les choses devraient s'accélérer un peu pour nos deux tourtereaux dans les prochains chapitres (je n'en dit pas plus ;)) . En tout cas j'ai hâte d'écrire sur eux en tant que couple officiel !

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et commentent sur cette histoire. C'est vraiment très encourageant et agréable de vous lire alors un grand merci !

À la prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 7 - T'es dingue de lui

Hiimeekaa : Merci pour ton très gentil commentaire ! Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Izuku de parler de ses problèmes alors ça prendra surement un peu de temps, je n'en dis pas plus :)

Art et Shiroru : Contente que mon histoire vous plaise, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas :)

**The One and Only**

**Chapitre 7 - T'es dingue de lui**

— Aller Katsuki, viens avec moi !

— C'est non merde. T'as une copine maintenant, pas vrai ? Alors vas y avec elle et me fais pas chier.

Eijiro était assis sur le lit de Katsuki tentant désespérément de le convaincre de l'accompagner au festival d'été qui se tenait dans leur ville le soir même. Ses cours de rattrapages étaient enfin terminés, l'occasion pour lui de souffler enfin. Et puis, c'était un peu une tradition pour lui. Chaque année, depuis qu'il était en primaire, il s'y rendait.

Seulement, Ochako était aussi de la partie et bien qu'il appréciait la brune, le cendré ne voulait absolument pas tenir la chandelle entre les deux tourtereaux et préférait nettement manquer cet événement plutôt que de les accompagner.

— Mais on y va tous les ans ensemble, je veux pas te laisser derrière !

— Je m'en branle, rétorqua son meilleur ami les yeux rivés sur son dessin. De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé aller à ce festival pourri.

Menteur, pensa le petit-ami de la brune mais il se retint bien de lui en faire part. Bien qu'il ne le disait jamais, Katsuki adorait le festival. Tous les ans, il était le premier à aller chercher Eijiro pour qu'ils aient le temps de faire le tour de tous les stands et de trouver une bonne place pour regarder le feu d'artifice.

Et ce n'est pas parce que le rouge était en couple qu'il allait négligé son meilleur ami. Katsuki avait une place très importante pour lui, il le considérait comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Eijiro ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre son meilleur ami et sa copine. Dans l'idéal, il voulait partager ce moment avec les deux personnes chères à son cœur.

De plus, il savait que si le cendré ne voulait pas venir c'était aussi pour le laisser passer du temps avec Ochako. Mais le rouge voulait aussi passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était si compliqué de gérer ses différentes relations.

— Puisque tu te sens si seul, reprit Katsuki toujours concentré sur son œuvre, t'as qu'à demander à l'autre abruti qu'il t'accompagne.

— Denki ? Mais il y va avec Kyoka. En plus ils sont parties dans leur ville natale.

— Prends exemple sur lui et vas y avec tête d'oeuf.

Eijiro soupira. Son meilleur ami était vraiment trop borné. Tant pis, il aurait préféré garder cette nouvelle pour la surprise mais puisque Katsuki était du genre têtu, il devait jouer sa dernière carte.

— Bon bah dommage. Si tu veux pas venir je vais pas te forcer. C'est triste, Izuku avait l'air vraiment content quand Ochako lui a dit qu'elle t'inviterait.

— Quoi ? s'exclama le cendré en abandonnant son dessin pour se focaliser sur Eijiro. Deku sera là ?

— Ouais. Le vendredi soir c'est son seul moment de libre.

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Katduki n'avait pas vu Izuku étant donné que ce dernier travaillait pendant les vacances. Il avait oublié de lui demander où précisément et vu que le bouclé n'avait pas de portable. Le fils de Mistsuki avait tellement envie de le voir, il ne pouvait décidément pas manquer cette occasion.

— Mais puisque t'as pas envie d'aller au festival, je lui dirais que-

— C'est bon je viens, le coupa le cendré. Si je dis non, tu vas continuer à me soûler.

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel, quelle excuse pitoyable. Quand est-ce que Katsuki allait se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Izuku ?! Les deux lycéens se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs mois, il était vraiment temps qu'un des deux se décide ! Et vu la timidité du vert, tout espoir reposait sur le blond qui n'avait pour une fois pas l'air perspicace. Dire qu'il avait osé se moquer de lui quand il galèrait à faire part de ses sentiments à Ochako. L'ironie du sort n'est ce pas ?

— Super alors !

* * *

Katsuki était sorti tôt pour passer chez Eijiro. Il était convenu que les deux meilleurs amis rejoignent les deux autres lycéens directement à l'entrée du festival.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, des tas de personnes vêtues des habits traditionnels, des couples, des amis, des familles. Entre les différents stands qui s'y trouvaient, le retour aux sources et bien sûr le clou du spectacle, les feux d'artifices, le fils des Bakugo se sentait dans son élément.

— Eijiro ! Katsuki !, les appela Ochako.

Izuku les accueillit avec un grand sourire, celui-là même qui réchauffait le cœur du blond.

— Salut, lança Izuku.

Katsuki lui répondit et se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Il constata que le bouclé portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait offert : un tee-shirt vert avec une inscription en japonais, un short bleu marine lui arrivant aux genoux ainsi que la manche qui couvrait son coude. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi. Ces habits le mettaient totalement en valeur.

— Katsuki pourquoi t'es venu en tenue de ville ?, l'interrogea la lycéenne le coupant dans sa contemplation.

Elle et son petit ami s'étaient vêtues des habits traditionnels pour s'imprégner pleinement de l'esprit du festival.

— Déjà que je suis venu, j'allais pas en plus me faire chier à m'habiller en mode traditionnel. Et puis Deku aussi est en tenue de ville

Dommage, il aurait bien voulu le voir en tenue japonaise.

— Ah désolé pour ça, j'ai pas de kimono chez moi.

— C'est pas grave, ça te va bien, commenta Katsuki.

— Quoi ? l'interrogea le bouclé perplexe.

— Mon cadeau. Ça te va bien.

— Ah euh merci. Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir. Ils sont hyper confortables ! Et la manche que tu m'a donné est super pratique ! J'ai juste à dire que ça fait parti de mon style quand on me pose une question, ça me facilite le quotidien.

— Bon vous venez ? les coupa Eijiro impatient, j'ai trop envie de me gaver. Et d'essayer d'attraper des poissons !

Les quatre adolescents se mirent en marche traînant entre les différents stands de nourriture et de jeux. Entre les cris de victoire de Katsuki, les lamentations d'Eijiro et les rires d'Izuku et Ochako, il raisonnait vraiment une joyeuse ambiance entre eux.

Ayant fini leur jeu plus tôt, les deux amoureux prirent de l'avance et se dirigèrent directement vers le prochain stand. Il ne restait que le dessinateur et le vert qui terminèrent bien vite leur partie. Alors qu'Izuku s'apprêtait à aller en direction du couple, le blond lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à l'opposé.

— Ah Katchan, où est-ce qu'on va? Ochako et Kirishima-kun sont de l'autre côté.

— Laissons ces deux abrutis un peu seuls.

Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'entendait le cendré par cette phrase et se traita d'idiot de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Quant bien même, maintenant c'est lui qui se retrouvait seul avec le blond ! Il regarda leurs mains entrelacées et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les battements de son cœur se faisait de plus en plus fort dû à leur proximité. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir un jour tenir la main de Katsuki.

— T'es déjà venu à ce festival ? questionna le meilleur ami d'Eijiro guidant toujours la marche.

— Non c'est la première fois.

— Dis moi pas que t'as jamais vu de feu d'artifice ?

Le vert secoua la tête en rougissant honteusement.

— Tu vas voir c'est super beau par contre le bruit est atroce.

— J'ai hâte, s'exclama le vert.

Le cendré lui sourit avant d'accélérer le pas. Ce serait bête qu'ils ratent le début du spectacle.

— Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où on les voit bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin discret, un peu l'écart de la foule. À force de venir ici, Katsuki connaissait les meilleurs endroits pour profiter pleinement de la vue des lumières.

— Tu bosses dans quel endroit ?

— Le café près de la gare.

— Je passerais te voir dans la semaine.

— Vraiment ?, se réjouit Deku.

— Ouais.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir Katchan.

Katsuki lui sourit. Il se sentait si bien, si léger avec Deku à ses côtés. Leur main étaient toujours entremêlées et ça ne dérangeait absolument pas le blond à son plus grand étonnement, lui qui aimait avoir de l'espace en règle général. Au contraire, il voulait rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Il observa le visage d'Izuku qui trépignait d'impatience, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles sûrement en rapport avec le spectacle qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, arrachant un sourire au cendré. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se sentait tellement bien avec Deku près de lui. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ces moments se multiplieraient, des moments où il passerait du temps vraiment seul avec le garçon.

— De-

Il ne put achever sa phrase qu'un énorme boom se fit entendre. Le feu d'artifice venait de commencer.

– Wow, s'écria Izuku émerveillé. Katchan regardes, c'est magnifique !

Il regardait les lumières du feu d'artifice se refléter dans les magnifiques yeux émeraudes d'Izuku. Et rien que pour ce spectacle il était ravi qu'Eijiro l'ait traîné jusqu'ici.

— Merci Katchan, lui souffla Izuku en contemplant le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui.

Abandonnant la vue des feux quelques secondes, sa main toujours entremêlée à la sienne, il se pencha vers la joue du cendré et y déposa un baiser. Le blond ferma les yeux profitant de la sensation des lèvres douces de Deku sur sa peau. Le vert de détacha trop vite à son goût, des rougeurs présentes sur son visage tandis que lui était sûrement dans le même état.

Izuku s'écarta rapidement, lâchant la main du blond et se concentrant sur le spectacle. Il était rouge de honte. Comment avait-il eu assez de cran pour embrasser Katsuki !? Mais le moment était tellement parfait qu'il en avait eu terriblement envie. Son cœur battait la chamade, il l'entendait pulser dans ses oreilles. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, focalisant son regard sur les explosions dans le ciel.

De son côté, le blond le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, une main sur la peau qu'avait embrassé Izuku. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi le coeur de Katsuki s'emballait ? Pourquoi il sentait que son visage était brûlant ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'Izuku recommence ? Bon sang, c'était quoi cette réaction ? Non, il n'était tout de même pas...amoureux de Deku ?

**À quelques mètres**

— Argh ! Katsuki bordel, fais quelque chose ! C'est pas vrai et dire qu'Izuku a fait le premier pas !

Le couple s'était caché pour observer les deux garçons. Pas trop près pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de leur présence mais assez pour les avoir une vue sur les lycéens.

— Izuku aussi aurait pu l'embrasser directement ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?, se plaignit la jeune fille.

— J'espère au moins que Katsu s'interroge sur ses sentiments, ça commence à bien faire là.

— Bon, soupira la copine d'Eijiro, allons-y, histoire de briser la glace.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et s'avancèrent vers les lycéens.

— Bah alors vous vous êtes perdus ? lança Eijiro.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent toujours dans un autre monde suite à leur échange et Izuku leur lança un sourire gêné.

— On peut dire ça. Comment vous avez à su qu'on était là ?

— Je viens ici depuis que je suis tout petit, je connais par coeur ce coin.

Le bouclé voulut lui demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus plus tôt dans ce cas mais il s'abstint.

— Regardez c'est le bouquet final !, cria Ochako.

Le cendré et le garçon aux cheveux de piques arpentaient tranquillement le chemin qui les dirigeaient vers leur domicile. Ils s'étaient séparés d'Ochako et d'Izuku qui devait dormir chez sa meilleure amie.

Alors que Katsuki plongé dans ses pensées écoutait d'une oreille distraite son ami parler, il sentit une vibration dans sa poche.

Un message d'Ochako.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui Katchan.

J'ai été vraiment content de te voir et d'avoir pu passer un bon moment avec toi. J'ai hâte de reprendre les cours pour qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent.

Izuku.»

Le blond se mit à sourire comme un abruti.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?

— Je crois que je suis amoureux, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

— Quoi ?!, s'égosilla Eijiro.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant? C'était évident qu'il était attiré par Deku, qu'il le voyait plus que comme un simple ami. Il adorait passer du temps avec Izuku, il adorait l'observer, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, juste être avec lui le mettait de bonne humeur.

— Ça te dérange pas qu'il passe la nuit chez elle ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? C'est son meilleur ami. C'est comme si elle, elle voulait pas que je dorme chez toi

— Je suis gay je te rappelle.

— Raison de plus. Qui dit que t'as pas secrètement envie de me pécho ? Qu'en vrai, tu fantasmes sur moi depuis des années.

— T'es vraiment dérangé comme mec, s'exclama le garçon avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Ça va Katsu, je déconne. C'est plutôt sur Izuku que tu fantasmes depuis quelques mois.

— Que- Tu racontes que de la merde abruti ! Et enlèves ce petit sourire en coin de ta tronche !

— Bah quoi ? T'as bien dit que t'étais amoureux ? Dis moi pas qu'il te plaît pas physiquement.

Bien sûr que si Izuku lui plaisait, c'était une bombe même.

— Ça te regarde pas alors arrêtes de me faire chier ok.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne voyait plus Izuku comme un simple ami.

— Pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué avant qu'il me plaisait ? interrogea-t-il son meilleur ami après un silence.

— Faut dire que les relations humaines Ça a jamais été ton fort. Pourtant ça se voyait à des kilomètres, on l'a tous remarqué dans la bande.

— Tu te fous de moi là ?

— Pas du tout. Mais mec ouvres les yeux tu t'es jamais comporté avec personne comme tu le fais avec Izuku. T'es super tactile alors que d'habitude tu supportes pas les autres et tu lui souris tout le temps. Moi j'te le dis, t'es dingue de lui.

— La ferme, le coupa le blond embarrassé.

C'est vrai que maintenant que son meilleur ami lui faisait remarquer, il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Izuku qu'il appréciait ces gestes. Comme plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenus la main, ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel et agréable.

Il zieuta son cellulaire, ouvert sur le message d'Izuku.

— J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, déclara-t-il après un silence

— Prends le temps qu'il te faudra mec.

* * *

Enfin ! Katsuki se rend enfin compte de ses sentiments lol. J'espère que c'était pas trop lent ! De là, les choses devraient s'accélérer grâce à notre petit blond et ses amis.

Petite question, avez vous déjà lu/regardé des shojo ? Quels sont vos moments clichés préférés ? Personnellement c'est le festival d'été avec la fille en yukata et le festival sportif. Ça m'a pas mal inspiré pour deux-trois scènes de cette histoire ;)

Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et commentent !

À bientôt !


End file.
